Ángel Seductor
by Lunagotik Masen Cullen89
Summary: Después de un suceso que marco su vida Bella decide cerrarse al mundo, dejando de lado cosas que alguna vez fueron el toque de su vida. Pero luego de que se enamoro de Edward Cullen su mejor amigo, las cosas cambian. Dicen que el amor te cambia,Sera esto capaz de que su mejor amigo se fije en ella?. -Veras Edward que no soy un niño, puedo ser ardiente. Todos humanos
1. La llegada

**Niñas me conseguí una beta... algunas dirán ya era falta. Y si, les doy la razón a partir de hoy trabajare con Lucero Silvero, y haremos que esta historia quede lo mejor posible (gracias a luuu) para ustedes.**

**Es una grandiosamente genial persona y es muy buena en lo que hace, que es editando.**

**espero que les guste..!**

* * *

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero, **

**Beta Reader FFTH.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La llegada**

Desde que llegue a Forks con mi familia hace ocho años pensé que sería un pueblo muy aburrido a causa del clima y la poca actividad existente, pero me he dado cuenta que gracias a ciertas circunstancias no es así.

¡Oh! Casi olvido presentarme, soy Isabella Marie Swan, para efectos prácticos Bella, como mi familia y amigos me llaman, tengo 23 años, simple como el aire, la tierra o lo que quieran para comparar.

En mí no hay gran distintivo, siempre me considere sencilla, para nada llamativa. Piel blanca, ojos de un extraño color marrón chocolate, cabello largo con ondas naturales hasta la cadera color caoba, y algunas que otras mechas artificiales de color verde y fucsia. Fanática del estilo Punk Skater, por lo tanto siempre visto ropas grandes, negras y mi infaltable cinturón con tachas. Estoy curso el último año de literatura inglesa en la _Universidad de Forks, _aunque no lo crean, me encanta leer.

Tengo dos amorosas y atolondradas hermanas:

Alice - duende de la moda y el buen vestir – de complexión baja, más con un buen cuerpo, cabello corto disparado en todas las direcciones de un color negro azabache y los ojos color miel. Es un año mayor que yo y tiene una hiperactividad que sobrepasa a la energía del conejito de la pila Duracell. Muy orgullosamente es la dueña de la boutique _**''Al Chic''**_.

Y Rosalie - modelo automotriz - comparable con modelos de Tunning, tiene un amor raro por los autos, rubia de ojos color pardo hermosos, con un cuerpo escultural, habla y maldice como un camionero. Tiene 25 años. Ella es la dueña del gimnasio _**''Salud y Cuerpo''**_.

Ambos locales están en Forks, lo cual hace que tengan algo en que trabajar. Yo, en cambio, tengo que buscar empleo para poder independizarme oficialmente de la fortuna Swan.

También están mis grandiosos padres, Charlie y Renée, mis pilares junto con mis hermanas. Ambos, gracias a su trabajo y dedicación abrieron la compañía de publicidad más exitosa de todo Washington; pero sus responsabilidades los mantienen alejados la mayor parte del tiempo de su hogar, y en síntesis, de sus hijas, haciendo que cada día los extrañemos más.

Vayamos a la circunstancia - o mejor dicho, a la persona - que me hizo cambiar el tétrico panorama de mí ya antigua ciudad. Aún recuerdo como lo conocí, tres años atrás.

_**Flashback**_

Mis hermanas y yo volvíamos de una magnifica - nótese el sarcasmo - salida de compras con sus respectivos novios Jasper y Emmett Cullen. Jazz, como me gusta decirle, es el psicólogo analista del grupo, centrado y serio, pero con un gran sentido del humor cuando se lo propone. Físicamente es alto, de pelo leoninamente rubio, ojos azules en donde puedes ver la calma que emana de su alma. Además de ser mi cuñado, es uno de mis mejores amigos y mi consejero personal.

Emmie, el oso de Rose, un niño de cinco años metido en el cuerpo de un levantador de pesas, mas no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, cuando se lo propone es una persona muy seria a pesar de las constantes bromas y chiste que siempre gasta. Es como el hermano mayor que siempre quise… Eso no quiere decir que Rose o Ali no lo sean, solo que hay veces que necesitas una figura masculina cuando tu padre casi nunca está, es mi hermanito mayor ¡Duh! Es el estúpido hermano celoso y protector, pero aunque nunca lo admita, me gusta que me proteja.

También está Jake, que desde que llegué se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, moreno musculoso, alto, con los ojos color negro como la noche, igual que el cabello, es amable e increíblemente cálido. Su novia Leah, es otra de mis mejores amigas, junto con Ángela y Ben, mis amigos de la universidad. Ellos eran los únicos que no se burlaban de mi apariencia, no como los demás chicos de la universidad, ohh… se me olvidaba decirles, odio la moda.

— Bella, deberías dejar que te asesore, o más bien que te vista, sabes que te adoro y eres demasiado hermosa como para seguir vistiéndote como un chico rebelde — Dijo Alice

— Ali, sabes que no lo soy — Dije mirando mis jeans y mi camisetas holgadas — Además, me gusta como visto, es cómodo.

Acomode mi cabello dentro de la gorra que traía.

— No lo tomes a mal Bella, pero deberías hacerle caso para conseguir un buen chico que te ame como mi osito — Dijo Rose — Además, tienes un hermoso cuerpo.

— Creo que deberían dejarlo así, es bien sabido que esa clase de chicos tienen problemas de actitud y personalidad. Yo que ustedes lo llevo a un psiquiatra, mira que vestirse así… Es horrible.

Nos giramos para encarar al chico, que como otros tantos, se metía con mi modo de vestir. Pero al hacerlo me quede pasmada, en mi vida había visto un chico tan hermoso como este patán desconocido. Cabello desordenado color bronce, ojos del color de las esmeraldas que lo hacían lucir brillantes y expresivos, mandíbula firme, un cuerpo de infarto y, ¡Dios! Unos labios endemoniadamente sexys.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede mirándolo, no aparte mi vista hasta que Rose y Alice hablaron.

— Idiota… ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a mi hermana? — Preguntó Rose entre dientes.

— Si imbécil, de nuestra hermana nadie se burla — La acompañó Alice.

— Wow… El chico es chica ¡Que grata sorpresa! Mis disculpas… — Dijo el muy estúpido.

Eso sí que no lo iba a perdonar, que dijeran que vestía horrible era una cosa ¿Pero qué dudaran de mi sexualidad? Eso ya rayaba el límite de mi escasa paciencia.

— ¡Ja! Miren quien habla… la niña bonita — Dije con odio.

— Niña insolente, ¿Qué has dicho? — Me preguntó entre dientes.

— Lo que oíste _cielo_, ¿Acaso aparte del porte de gay que te mandas eres sordo? — Le respondí con sorna.

— Eres… — No terminó su frase porque en ese momento mis cuñados llegaron junto a nosotras.

— ¿Edward? — Dijo Jazz.

— Esta sí que es una gran sorpresa Edward — dijo Emmett — ¿Cómo llegaste junto a nuestras novias?

—Ohh… ¿No me digan que conocen a esta niña? — Pregunté entre dientes — Creí que no se juntaban con idiotas.

— Mira chico rebelde ¿Por qué mejor no cierras la boca?

— Mide lo que dices grandísimo idiota — Siseé con odio.

Jazz tuvo que intervenir antes de que ocurriera una desgracia y yo matara a la niña bonita.

— ¡Chicos, tranquilos! ¿Sí? Es solo el idiota de nuestro hermano, el que viajo a Londres ¿Recuerdan? — Dijo Jazz.

— Lo recuerdo — Murmuró Alice y después apunto al maldito chico con el dedo — Pero eso no te da derecho a expresarte así de Isabella.

—Eso es cierto — Secundó Emmett — Es nuestra cuñada, y por lo tanto le debes respeto.

—Okay, Okay… Ya basta de charla. ¿Es así como reciben a su hermano después de ocho años de estar alejado de casa?

Dicho esto se estrecharon en un afectuoso abrazo. Comenzaron las presentaciones, tanto Jazz como Emmett presentaron a sus novias, y Jacob, que para mi sorpresa también le dio un abrazo… Resultó ser un ex compañero del instituto, genial - nótese el sarcasmo -.

— Eddie — Reí ante el apodo — Esta niña de aquí es nuestra cuñadita, como ya te lo dijo Alice se llama Isabella… Pero si no quieres quedar estéril, te recomiendo que la llames Bella —_Eddie _me miro serio a lo que yo solo le dedique una sonrisa diabólica — Y es la mejor persona en el mundo, tanto que ya la adoptamos como nuestra hermanita.

— Hola — Fue lo único que atine a decir ¿Pero que más podría decir? ¿Es un gusto el conocerte y me alegra mucho que estés aquí ya que tus hermanos dicen maravillas de ti? ¡Ja! Eso jamás, con lo idiota que se comportó conmigo, que lo parta un rayo. Okay… no era una persona mala ni mucho menos, pero el hombre sacaba lo peor de mí.

— Emmie, ya sabes que no soy una niña — Continué — Así que por favor, no me trates como tal, si no quieres que le diga a Rose que te castigue — Fulmine con la mirada a Emmett ya que sabía que odiaba que me tratara como una niña, este trago en seco ya que los castigos de Rose se basaban en días sin mimos, y por consiguiente… días sin sexo.

— Disculpa por mi comentario de hace un rato, fue descortés — Se disculpó, pero estas estaban lejos de ser sinceras — No quería ofenderte ni mucho menos, no sabía que eras la cuñada de mis hermanos — En esto si era sincero, yo lo miraba con cara de ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este chico? Este tipo era bipolar, o sufría de cambios de humor… No confiaba para nada en él.

—Mira, comencemos de nuevo ¿Te parece? — Me dijo extendiéndome la mano — Soy Edward Cullen — Entrecerré los ojos — Veintisiete años, hermano menor de estos dos idiotas.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Okay, no acepto tus ''no disculpas sinceras'' Edward, pero por el bien de nuestros hermanos comencemos de nuevo — Dije estrechando su mano, en el momento en que nos tocamos, sentí un cosquilleo como de una corriente eléctrica — Me llamo Bella, y soy la cuñada de tus hermanos.

— Directa, me gusta — Dijo terminando el acuerdo.

Me devolvió una genuina sonrisa torcida con la cual apenas recordé como se respiraba. Desde ese fatídico gran día Edward - mucho ego – Cullen, entro a nuestras vidas.

_**Fin flashback**_

Hacía tres años que nos conocíamos, el cambio de Edward fue radical cuando comenzó a tratarme, nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos.

Pero con el correr de nuestra amistad, Edward se convertía en una persona muy importante en mi vida, no sé ni cómo ni cuándo, lo único que sé es que estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Si, lo sé, suena cursi, pero no hay otra forma de expresarlo.

Compartíamos momentos en grupo, a solas, días buenos y malos, se comportaba dulce y atento conmigo, había veces que llegaba incluso a pensar que yo también le gustaba… Eso me daba tanta alegría. Pero desde que comenzó una relación con la zorra de Tanya Denali, una compañera de la universidad, mis suposiciones se fueron al traste. Y he aquí la cuestión de seguridad, esta zorra ya me hacia la vida imposible ¿Que pasaría si supiese que su chico me gustaba? Por eso nadie podía saber que amaba a Edward. Pero siendo realistas ¿Quién iba a enamorarse de una patética chica que vestía de negro? ¡Nadie! Genial, odiaba mi patética vida.

Edward me veía como un chico más, como su pequeña hermana, y el puto problema es que no era ninguna de las dos cosas, y eso me ponía de un humor de perros. Además que la muy idiota de su_ querida novia _se montaba a medio mundo, se lo llegué a decir a Edward, pero ¿Qué creen? No me creyó… encima me trato mal, por esa razón decidí alejarme de él, sumándole las burlas de esa mujer y el 99% de la universidad, mi vida era un perfecto hoyo negro.

Áng y Ben, mis amigos dentro del calvario académico - como le llamaba a la casa de estudio - eran el 1% restante que no se burlaban de mí, me defendían siempre, pero no hacía falta su protección, aquel que se metiera conmigo ya tendría asegurado una buena patada en el culo, o en definitiva, una vida sin descendencia.

Ya era casi fines de octubre, a dos meses de por fin librarme de la maldita Universidad, iba saliendo de la biblioteca, para encontrarme con mis hermanas para que me llevaran a casa, ya que mi apreciada moto estaba en el taller de Jake.

Estaba yendo en camino, cuando vi que tanto ellas como una pequeña multitud liderada por Tanya – zorra – Denali, veían un afiche con colores llamativos. Me acerqué y escuché unos cuantos murmullos, se trataba de un concurso de canto y baile de estilo libre donde el premio sería un viaje todo pago para dos personas a una isla del Brasil llamada Fernando de Noronha.

Estaba leyendo las bases y condiciones cuando una voz nasal me saco de mis pensamientos.

— Vaya, vaya pero si es _Isatonta _Swan, ¿Qué pasa niña boba, piensas concursar? — Dijo Tanya con cierto tono de burla.

— No lo creo Tanya — Dijo Jessica, una de sus descerebradas seguidoras — No creo que los jurados quieran ver un espectáculo de circo

— O mejor dicho de sexta, mira por como viste — Terminó Lauren, otra descerebrada.

— Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba, la _boba_ no sabe ni cantar ni bailar, solo sabe babear por mi novio — Quería soltar un jadeo cuando menciono lo último pero logre contenerme y mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo, para cuando iba a defenderme mis hermanas hicieron acto de presencia.

— Sucia zorra, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste de mi hermana? — Dijo Rose.

— Oh, mira la camionera mayor salió a flote — _Oh, oh no debiste haber dicho eso Lauren_.

Segundos después, en un movimiento sumamente rápido Rose ya la tenía agarrada del cabello, haciéndola aullar de dolor.

— Repite lo que dijiste, idiota — Dijo Rose.

Solté un gritito ahogado cuando vi que Jessica iba a por Rose, pero Alice fue más rápida y la sujeto del brazo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, rubia oxigenada? — Le dijo Alice.

— Chicas, suéltenlas, no quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa, ya saben cómo son ellas, no les presten atención, ignórenlas como yo — Dije como pude al reaccionar, hicieron lo que les pedí y las soltaron, pero Tanya no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Bella! — Escuche decir a mis hermanas, al girar la mano de Tanya se alzó como para darme una cachetada limpia, fue muy rápido pero reaccione para detener el golpe, la sujete con fuerza haciendo que su brazo derecho quedara pegada a su espalda. Al hacer esto, la muy zorra empezó a gritar como gata en celo, ¿Y qué creen? El súper profesor Cayo Vulturis apareció para su rescate. Era un hombre de unos treinta y ocho años, rubio, de ojos cafés, alto, y de buen cuerpo. En fin, les presento a los benditos cuernos de Edward.

— Señorita Swan, suelte de una vez a la señorita Denali — Dijo dirigiéndome una mirada severa — Ahora señores, no hay nada que ver, despejen el área —Dijo mientras se dirigía junto a la zorra — ¿Te encuentras bien, amor? — Le pregunto a Tanya.

En ese momento explote ¿Es que acaso no les era suficiente engañar a Edward? ¿También lo tenían que hacer en público?

— ¿Es que acaso no te da vergüenza jugar con un ser humano como Edward? — Espeté con odio — Lo que hacen es asqueroso.

— Mira niñata, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo — Dijo señalándome —Sólo estoy con Edward por lo que pueda darme, los regalos que hace son costosos y hermosos. Además ¿Qué te importa? Me creyó a mí y no a ti — Eso sí dolía ya que tenía razón, Edward no me creyó, pero no por esa razón tenía que dejar de defenderlo.

— Claro que me importa, maldita idiota, es mi mejor amigo, no se merece… — No terminé de decir mi discurso ya que me interrumpió un carraspeo, alcé la mirada y vi a Edward junto con sus hermanos parados detrás de la parejita feliz. Se giraron a mirar y Tanya soltó un gritito de horror al ver a Edward.

Edward avanzo hasta quedarse a mi lado. Su hermoso rostro estaba serio, siempre se pone así cuando está enojado.

— Tanya, profesor, si no les importa, me llevo a Bella— Dijo Edward dirigiéndose a ellos.

— Ed… Eddie — dijo Tania— te lo puedo explicar… no es lo que crees.

— Ahórrate tus explicaciones, ya lo escuche todo, no hay nada más de lo que tengamos que hablar. Hasta luego.

Dicho esto me hizo girar con él, pero yo todavía tenía que decirle algo así que me detuve y la miré.

— La respuesta es sí Tanya, si pienso participar en el concurso — me gire y seguí mi camino con Edward.

**-.-**

**POV Edward**

Llegué a Forks luego de ocho largos años de esfuerzo para convertirme en el mejor médico, y así lo hice abriendo un centro médico del que orgullosamente soy dueño y director, no era muy amplio pero para mí era el mejor de Londres, luego de largos años de trabajo, decidí tomar unas ligeras vacaciones, yéndome a casa de mis padres en Forks. Dejé a Alec, mi mejor amigo, a cargo del hospital junto con su esposa Jane para que me cubrieran por un tiempo.

Al llegar hice y retome amistades. Hubo una ligera tensión que ocurrió cuando conocí a Bella, la cuñada de mis hermanos, pero en ese entonces no lo sabía ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que la chica Punk era su cuñada? Llevaba solo tres horas en Forks. Desde entonces me he pateado mentalmente por lo idiota que fui, porque a pesar de su apariencia nada femenina y descuidadamente rebelde es la persona más noble y dulce cuando se lo propone, tiene un carácter de titanio, más de una vez me cobro las bromas que le hacía, por más de que sea delgada tiene una fuerza increíble.

Gracias a la ''amabilidad''- por decirlo de algún modo - de Bella, todo quedo olvidado, y desde entonces fuimos convirtiéndonos en amigos, hasta ser los mejores amigos, es más, la quería como una hermana más ¿Y cómo no quererla? Si es un ángel personificado. Su rostro angelical, su sonrojo, su mirada expresiva hacía que cada vez que la mirara mi instinto sobre protector saliese a la luz, y mierda, adoraba cuidarla. Aunque varias veces me ganaba golpes de su parte; justificando que ella podía cuidarse sola, y vaya que lo sabía.

Conocía casi todo de ella, solo dos cosas no estaban a mi alcance: Lo primero, su pasado en Phoenix. Nunca hablaba sobre su vida en Phoenix, era muy cerrada en ese campo. Y lo segundo: ¿Pueden creer qué jamás en estos tres años entre a su habitación? Era el único lugar que no conocía de la casa Swan, Bella siempre decía_: La habitación de una chica es la puerta del alma de una,_ así que por esa razón su puerta lleva **"No Pasar"** en letras negras para que acentué su petición.

Todo iba bien hasta que me hice novio de Tanya hace dos meses. Por algunos comentarios que hacían mis hermanos y mis cuñadas sobre mi novia, e incluso Bella, los cuales no creí es más le reproche que solo decía eso porque no se llevaban bien, terminamos peleados. Es así como mi mejor amiga se fue alejando de mí, ya no hablamos por mucho tiempo, ya no salíamos en grupo y ni aceptaba que me fuera a su casa a verla, su distanciamiento me dolía, la apreciaba mucho, y eso que ni con Tanya me sentía así.

Hable con mis hermanos y estos me dijeron que ni Alice ni Rose le comentaban el porqué del alejamiento de Bella, solo decían que eran cosas de ella y así pusieron fin al comentario.

Iba de camino a la cocina cuando Emmett me comunicó que junto con Jazz iban a la Universidad de Bella a recogerla ya que el arma mortal que tenía por medio de transporte estaba en el taller de Jake. Pregunté si podía acompañarlos para poder llevar a Tanya a comer en algún restaurante.

Llegamos a la Universidad justo cuando era la hora de la salida. Había una pequeña multitud enfrente de unos afiches colgados, según lo que entendí se trataba de un concurso, o algo así. Reconocí la cabellera rubia rojiza de Tanya así que me adentre junto con mis hermanos hasta el pequeño círculo formado por Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya y sus dos amigas, Jessica y Lauren. Iba a interrumpir pero mis hermanos me susurraron que me quedara callado y mirara.

— Vaya, vaya pero si es _Isatonta _Swan, ¿Qué pasa niña boba, piensas concursar? — Dijo Tanya con burla a Bella. La miré extrañado, ella siempre se comportaba dulce con Bella, ver como la agredía me hirvió la sangre.

— No lo creo Tanya — Dijo Jessica — No creo que los jurados quieran ver un espectáculo de circo

Un gruñido salió de mí al escuchar sus insultos.

— O mejor dicho de sexta, mira por como viste — Terminó Lauren.

— Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba, la _boba_ no sabe ni cantar ni bailar, solo sabe babear por mi novio — Me quedé mudo al escuchar lo que Tanya dijo. En mi vida pensé que un ser como Bella se fijaría en mí… Reaccioné cuando mis hermanos me codearon.

— Sucia zorra, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste de mi hermana? — Dijo Rose.

— Oh, mira la camionera mayor salió a flote — Dijo Lauren.

No podía creer que trataran así a Bella, ahora me daba cuenta de toda la fachada inventada por Tanya y que la que decía la verdad era Bella.

En un rápido movimiento Rosalie tenía agarrada del cabello a Lauren haciéndola gritar por el dolor.

— Repite lo que dijiste, idiota — Dijo Rose agarrando cada vez más fuerte la cabellera de Lauren.

Jessica salió en su defensa yendo por Rose pero Alice fue más rápida y la sujeto por el brazo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, rubia oxigenada? — Le dijo Alice.

— Esas son nuestras chicas — Escuché a Jazz y a Emmett decir con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

— Chicas, suéltenlas, no quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa, ya saben cómo son ellas, no les presten atención, ignórenlas como yo — Dijo Bella como siempre protegiendo a sus hermanas.

— ¡Bella! — Gritaron al unísono Alice y Rose. Cuando observé lo que pensaba hacer Tanya trate de intervenir pero como siempre la pequeña era más rápida, agarró la mano con la que la golpearía y la sujeto en la espalda. La maniobra me sorprendió, e hizo que Tanya gritara como loca. Mis hermanos me sujetaban para que no pudiera intervenir.

— ¡Quédate quieto y mira! — Me dijo en susurros Jazz.

— Señorita Swan, suelte de una vez a la señorita Denali — Dijo un hombre que apareció, imaginé que sería uno de los profesores— Ahora señores, no hay nada que ver, despejen el área —Dijo a la multitud mientras se dirigía junto a Tanya — ¿Te encuentras bien, amor? — Le preguntó.

_¿Amor?_ ¡¿Qué?! Idiota… mil veces idiota. La puta lámpara entonces se prendió, las palabras de mis hermanos, cuñadas y Bella resonaron en mi mente. Y todos llevaban razón. Yo que la defendía a capa y espada… ¡Me peleé con mi mejor amiga por ella!

"_B__ravo Cullen, eres un asco de persona… mira lo que defendías_" Me dijo mi conciencia.

— ¿Es que acaso no te da vergüenza jugar con un ser humano como Edward? — Dijo Bella entre dientes — Lo que hacen es asqueroso.

No lo podía creer, a pesar de que yo no le creyera ella continuaba defendiéndome. Bella era un ángel, sin lugar a dudas.

— Mira niñata, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo — Dijo Tanya señalando a Bella con el dedo —Sólo estoy con Edward por lo que pueda darme, los regalos que hace son costosos y hermosos. Además ¿Qué te importa? Me creyó a mí y no a ti — Terminó con una gran sonrisa.

Ya no aguantaba semejante comportamiento por parte de Tanya.

— Claro que me importa, maldita idiota, es mi mejor amigo, no se merece… — No deje que continúe su discurso ya que la interrumpí con un carraspeo. Bella alzó la mirada, me vio y abrió los ojos tan grandes que pensé que se le saldrían de las orbitas. Su reacción hizo girar los demás. Tanya lanzó un gritito ahogado al verme.

Avancé hasta quedar al lado de Bella. Sentía el enojo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, quería golpear a todo el mundo pero me contuve. Tanya ni siquiera se merece una escena por más dolido que me encontrara.

— Tanya, profesor, si no les importa, me llevo a Bella— Dije.

— Ed… Eddie — Dijo Tania— te lo puedo explicar… no es lo que crees.

— Ahórrate tus explicaciones, ya lo escuche todo, no hay nada más de lo que tengamos que hablar. Hasta luego — Dije esto dando por finalizada la conversación y la relación con Tanya.

Bella se detuvo y giró para encarar a Tanya.

— La respuesta es sí Tanya, si pienso participar en el concurso — Dijo mientras se giraba de nuevo y seguíamos con nuestro camino.

Alice y Rose comenzaron a chillar de la emoción, la abrazaron y empezaron a cuchichear. Yo tenía una cara de: _¿Qué rayos me perdí?_ Mis hermanos me despejaron las dudas.

— Bella canta genial — Dijo Jazz.

—Pero más genial es como baila, estudió canto y danza unos años pero los dejó por la Universidad y cosas así — Dijo Emmett — Vimos los videos que Alice grabó a escondidas en su ensayo — Terminó susurrando, supongo que para que Bella no lo escuchara.

— Si siguen con esos elogios se quedan sin novias, y créanme que antes de eso a ti _Oso_ te dejo sin descendencia — Dijo Rose seria. Emmett tragó en seco y por inercia tapo sus partes nobles logrando que todos estalláramos en una sonora carcajada.

— Tu tampoco Jazz cantes victoria con eso de "Bella canta genial" — Dijo Alice haciendo que Jasper dejara de reír.

Me acerqué a Bella por la espalda cuando percibí un dulce aroma, ¿irónico, no? Que uno pueda considerar dulce a un aroma… Pero era así, olía a fresas y Fresia, una extraña combinación, pero cautivante. Decidí seguir el aroma hasta toparme que se concentraba en el cuerpo de Bella. Era hipnotizador; jamás lo note. Me aleje un poco para no parecer un tarado.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que a tu amigo no le cuentas que cantas y bailas? — Le dije logrando que girara y su esencia me golpeara por la brisa.

— Lo deje hace años por los estudios y por un tema que no quiero mencionar, aun no sé si concursar, he dejado de tener practica — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero para ver si puedes o no debemos oírte cantar ¿No es así, chicos? — Me dirigí a los chicos que estaban hablando.

— Solo tú no la has oído Eddie, tuvimos la gracia de oírla cuando llevábamos serenatas a nuestras queridas novias — Dijo Emmett.

— Oh, querido cuñadito, se me había olvidado decirte que, los que tienes por hermanos, no gastan un centavo en las serenatas justamente porque Bella las hace — Dijo Alice burlonamente — A ver si de ese modo cuando llegue el próximo aniversario no la hagan trabajar tanto en su cumpleaños.

— ¿Cómo que hacerla trabajar en su cumpleaños? No entiendo… — Dije realmente confundido.

— Pues que debido a cierto acuerdo que ellos — Rose señalo a mis hermanos — decidieron pedirnos para salir justo el 13 de setiembre, cumpleaños de Bella, las serenatas son hechas por ella justo después de la cena de su cumpleaños.

— Hey… paren con sus burlas — Dijo Bella totalmente sonrojada, se veía adorable. "_Dios Edward, deja de pensar así ¿qué te pasa?" _Me reprendió mi subconsciente — Que bien se pasaron toda la noche suspirando y llorando por lo románticos que eran — Terminó sonriendo.

— Por lo que me doy cuenta soy el único que no te escuchó cantar y mucho menos te ha visto bailar, ya que nunca asistí a las dichosas serenatas, ¿Por esa razón te despedías tan temprano en tus fiestas, no? — Dije tratando de llegar al meollo de la cuestión — Debes ensayar desde ahora para el concurso.

—Bu-Bueno y-yo no estoy segura de querer participar —Tartamudeó totalmente sonrojada —Fue hace años, y si, esa era la razón por la que escapaba de las fiestas, las odio, así que cada año les pido ayuda a mis hermanitos ya que las mías se empeñan en joderme la vida — Dijo Bella mirando seriamente a sus hermanas. Y con razón Alice se empeñaba en montarle fiestas cuando solo quería una cena con sus padres y amigos — Y ni sueñes Cullen viéndome bailar —Me apuntó con un dedo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que le darás la razón a Tanya ahora? — Dije tratando de probarla — ¿Y porque no te puedo ver bailar? Eres mi amiga ¿No?

— N-No es eso, solo que no dejo que nadie me vea ensayando, trae problemas — Dijo agachando la cabeza con tristeza —Y hablando de Tanya ¿Cómo te sientes? — Me preguntó.

—Mal, pero no por el engaño… Sino porque dude de ti — Secundé —Y te debo una disculpa enorme por tratarte mal por ella, eres mi mejor amiga Bella, en verdad lo siento — Creí ver dolor en su mirada… Seguramente lo imagine ¿Por qué sentiría dolor?

— No tienes por qué disculparte, para eso estamos los amigos ¿No? — Me dijo golpeando mi hombro.

Íbamos avanzando hasta la salida de la Universidad donde aparcamos los autos hasta que Bella choco con alguien. Giré para mandar al demonio al tipo descuidado que choco con Bella pero ella se le quedo mirando con un brillo en los ojos que no supe descifrar.

— ¿Ale-Alejandro? — Pregunto Bella.

El chico la miro dubitativo. Bella se quitó la gorra que tenía y los ojos de chico brillaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¡Mi Bella! — Dijo abrazándola.

Algo… un sentimiento que no entendí me apretujo el pecho cuando ella correspondió el abrazo. ¿Quién carajos era ese tipo para decirle _Mí Bella_? "_Okay__ Edward, bájale dos cambios ¿qué mierda te pasa?"_ Y como si hubiera formulado la pregunta en voz alta, Alice se me acercó.

— Es su ex novio — Me susurró.

— ¿Bella tuvo novio? — Pregunté incrédulo.

— Pues claro que si, idiota — Me reprendió Rose por la perplejidad en mi pegunta — Tuvieron que alejarse cuando vinimos a vivir a Forks, Bella solo tenía 15 años.

Me quedé observando la escena atónito, jamás pensé que Bella podría llegar a tener un novio.

* * *

**que les pareció? grande no, la diferencia?**

**espero que me lo digan...**

**gracias y atte.**

**lunagotik..!**


	2. El reencuentro

******Hola niñas! otro capi beteado...espero les siga gustando..!**

* * *

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero**

** Beta Reader FFTH.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El reencuentro**

**POV Bella**

— ¿Ale…Alejandro? — Dije sorprendida al verlo.

No podía creerlo. Me saqué la gorra que traía para despejar la duda que veía en su rostro.

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¡Mi Bella! — Dijo cuando me reconoció, arrojó sus brazos por sobre los míos en un tierno abrazo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos parados en esa posición, solo sabía que lo extrañe a horrores. ¡Oh! Que idiota… De seguro se preguntaran quien es este chico ¿no? Su nombre es Alejandro Lerman, mi mejor amigo de la infancia cuando vivíamos en Phoenix, un chico realmente atractivo, con el pelo negro, ojos grises brillantes y hermoso cuerpo… Pero mala noticia chicas ¡Es homosexual! Y es por esa razón que nos hicimos novios en el instituto. Con eso ayudaba a Ale a disimular su condición.

Nuestra amistad era tal que estábamos siempre juntos, lo que hacía creíble nuestra _"fachada de novios"_ pero en el fondo de nuestros corazones solo había el amor fraternal y leal que un hermano puede profesar. Estaré eternamente agradecida tanto a Ale como a su hermano James, por salvarme la vida el día en que deje de cantar y bailar.

— ¡Ale! Dios… que alegría verte, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dije mientras le propinaba un golpe en el hombro.

— Auch cariño ¿Así es como me recibes luego de ocho años de no vernos? — Dijo risueño —Nos mudamos aquí porque mis padres querían un lugar tranquilo… se aburrieron de Phoenix.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Es broma, no?! — Dije casi gritando —Me alegra tanto… ¡Por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo! No has cambiado nada, sigues guapo como siempre — Afirmé y era verdad, admirar la belleza no era delito, aunque el más bello de todos para mí seguía siendo Edward.

— No, no bromeo, vine a cursar los últimos meses de la Universidad aquí, estaba viniendo a dejar unos papeles… Pero mira que sorpresa me llevo — Dijo volviendo a abrasarme — Y tú sí que has cambiado de forma radical ¿Robaste las ropas de tu padre o algo así? ¡Y mira ese pelo, cielo! — Me reprendió — Pero aún con todo esto, te ves hermosa — Terminó sonriéndome.

— De esa manera te gusto — Dije picándolo con un dedo.

—Ni que lo digas — Dijo mientras me besaba la frente.

Escuché un gruñido pero no supe de donde provenía, me giré hacia el dichoso sonido, mis hermanas, mis cuñados y Edward me miraban; estos últimos con cara de desconcierto… ¡Mierda! Maldije para mis adentros, estaba dando una escenita de lo más melosa.

— Disculpen chicos, mis hermanas ya lo conocen… pero ustedes no, él es Alejandro — Sujeté a mi amigo del brazo — y es una persona especial para mí, es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, y mi ex novio. Ellos son mis cuñados: Jasper y Emmett o el _Osito_, como lo llama Rose — Dije con una enorme sonrisa porque Emmie odiaba que le dijeran eso en público, Ale solo sonrió — Y éste es Edward Cullen hermano de mis cuñados y un amigo — Edward le estrechó la mano con más fuerza de la que debía, vi una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Alejandro.

— Mucho gusto — Dijo apretando los dientes.

— Un placer conocerlos, chicas, están hermosas — Dijo Ale dirigiéndose a mis hermanas — Pero saben que Bella sigue siendo única para mí, y ahora que la veo, mejor… Está más hermosa que nunca.

Y cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ¡Aquí estoy! Dijo mi sonrojo, que en lo que vamos del día tendría cien por ciento de asistencia, eso ya era vergonzoso.

— Bella, cariño, me debes una apuesta y pienso cobrármela — Ale me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me quede pensando en dicha apuesta hasta que me lo recordó — Hicimos una cuando saliste de Phoenix que si te volvía a ver, pagarías prenda y que si yo cambiaba cierta elección también la pagaría, y como no la cambie… Paga cariño.

— Oh… no lo recordaba — Respondí seria.

— Pues para tu gracia… o desgracia, yo si lo recordé — Secundó Ale — Vamos cielo, muévete — Dijo jalándome del brazo y sonriendo.

— Oh no Ale, siempre tienes algo raro en mente cuando sonríes de esa manera; no quiero ir — Implore.

— Vamos cielo, no seas malita — Me susurró en el oído y yo solo asentí — Lo siento chicas, me la robo solo por una horas para ponernos al día y para algunas cositas más, prometo hablar otro día con ustedes. Ahora solo quiero estar con Bells ¡Nos vemos! — Dijo despidiéndose de todos.

Rápidamente me arrastro a un Kia Rio Sedan último modelo. Por lo que vi todos se despidieron, todos menos Edward que solo bufo. Estaba serio, me extraño esa actitud, él siempre era amistoso con todo el mundo ¿Por qué no con Ale?

Ya íbamos en camino cuando me quede pensando en lo ocurrido con Edward hasta que Ale habló.

— ¿Qué pasa con el tal Edward? — Me preguntó. Me gire a verlo, tenía una mueca divertida en el rostro.

— Nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Era tan mala mentirosa que alzo una ceja dejando ver que no me creía.

— Cariño, el que no me gusten las mujeres no quiere decir que no las conozca, y más aún a ti Bella, eres como un libro abierto para mí. Sumándole que te conozco desde pequeña.

— Es solo que… nada, olvídalo — Dije dando por zanjada la conversación.

Ale paró el auto en un parque donde había niños jugando. Me hizo una seña con la cabeza y bajamos del auto. Nos sentamos en una banca alejada del ruido.

— Ahora si Bella, suelta lo que te guardes, soy tu amigo ¿O ya no me quieres como tal? Sé que hay algo con Edward… dímelo cariño ¿Acaso no confías en mí? — Me miró triste.

— ¡No! Claro que confío en ti, es más, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo — Dije mirándolo — So-solo que… me cuesta decírtelo — Me miró esperando que siguiera —m-me… gusta — Lo dije en un susurro para que nadie más lo oyera, incluso dude si lo escuchó.

— Aww cariño, ¡Eso es hermoso! Sabía que había algo detrás de tus miradas — Lo miré confundida — No me mires así… ¡Eres tan obvia!

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo? — Estaba aterrada… si él se había dado cuenta, mis hermanas, mis cuñados o hasta el mismo Edward lo habrían notado. Me quedé petrificada en la banca.

— Bella, si lo que te preocupa es que él lo haya notado, tranquila… no lo noto, estuvo gruñéndome y matándome con la mirada ¡Casi me rompe la mano, cielo! — Me reí por la cara que puso.

— ¿Fue Edward el que te gruño? — Pregunté sorprendida y sonriente.

— ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta? — Negué con la cabeza — Sigues siendo distraída cariño.

—Un poquito nada más — Me miró enarcando una ceja — Okay, soy una gran distraída ¿Contento?

— Sí — Dijo sonriente.

—Me gusta tanto Ale que no sé cómo actuar, soy completamente invisible para él. En simples palabras… soy un chico más, a sus ojos solo soy la hermana pequeña que debe cuidar; no la mujer que lo ama.

— También le gustas cariño — Lo miré frunciendo el ceño — No es tan obvio como tú, pero en el fondo sé que es así. Tenemos que hacer algo para que se dé cuenta.

— Mírame Ale — Dije parándome y señalándome — ¿No notas lo obvio? — Dije con tristeza —Soy más un chico que una chica, además, no poseo nada de belleza.

— Isabella Marie Swan — Dijo en tono serio y parándose — Escúchame, eres hermosa, todas las mujeres lo son y esto — Dijo señalándome — Solo es tu fachada, para que nadie te haga daño, así como el idiota de Burton — Dijo apretando los dientes.

— ¿Cómo es que después de tantos años sigues conociéndome tan bien? — Dije con una sonrisa — Desde que me mude aquí vivo tranquila, jamás volví a saber de él, lo cual me alegra… marcó de mala manera mi vida. Pero en el camino los perdí a ti y a Jimmy.

— Porque eres mi mejor amiga y la mejor hermana sin lazos sanguíneos que he tenido — Me dijo abrazándome — y fue una buena decisión cariño, nuestra ''fachada'' no estaba funcionando como queríamos. Además, eres una de las personas más importante que tenemos, ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. Pero mira, nos volvimos a encontrar. Debemos estar felices.

—Tú también ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi corazón — Dije — Y claro que estoy feliz, ya solo falta Jimmy y estaremos completos.

— Pero puedo asegurar que nuestro lugar no es tan importante como el de Edward — Me dijo sonriéndome.

Lo golpeé en el hombro sonriendo y ruborizándome.

— Extrañaba esto — Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

— Desde que apareció Edward en mi vida pasa más seguido de lo necesario.

— En verdad te gusta — No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

— Más que gustarme, lo amo y mucho — Dije con tristeza — Lo peor de todo es que sé que es un amor que jamás será correspondido — Bajé la cabeza para que no viera mi semblante triste.

— Eso tiene solución — Dijo alegremente — Solo tenemos que hacer unos cambios, por lo que veo no te es tan indiferente como piensas — Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

— Si hizo todas esas expresiones cuando nos conocimos — Continuó — Es porque él siente algo, pero no sabe qué. Pero eso mi querida Bella, vamos a dejarlo para otro día, avísale a tus hermanas que tardaras, que llegaremos tarde.

Envié un texto a Alice diciéndole que llegaría tarde y que lo más probable era que cenaba en el camino. Miré a Alejandro que me regalaba una gran sonrisa, fruncí el ceño preocupada por lo que fuera a pasar.

— ¡Cariño, a cumplir prenda! — Dijo mientras me arrastraba de nuevo a su auto — Pero antes, me tienes que contar todo lo que has hecho en estos años.

Fuimos a un restaurante que se encontraba en el centro comercial. Una vez ahí conversamos de todo... De nuestras vidas, de lo que hicimos a lo largo de estos años, le comenté que dejé las clases de canto y de baile desde lo que pasó con Burton.

— Tengo que participar en un concurso — Dije con una mueca.

— Eso es genial, cantas y bailas increíble — Dijo sonriendo.

—En este concurso está la ex-novia de Edward — Dije con tristeza — Además, desde hace ocho años deje de cantar y bailar por el _idiota_ ese, siempre que canto o bailo lo recuerdo — Me estremecí — Desde esa ves cante solo cuatro veces para el aniversario de mis hermanas.

Le comente lo sumamente hermosa, segura y lo zorra que era Tanya. La odiaba tanto por no haberlo valorado. Agh, ya me estaba poniendo sentimental. También le conté de las serenatas a las Swan, mis metas, sueños que dejé… En fin, todo, sin perder casi ningún detalle de mi vida.

— Eres fuerte, leal, compasiva, apasionada… y la lista sigue cariño — Dijo con emoción.

— Si sigues así, mi imagen se afectará — Reí como no lo hacía en años.

— Oh pequeño diablillo, tu imagen cambiara… No en modo total, pero si algo — Dijo mirándome serio — Será un poquito más llamativa, estoy seguro que Edward se dará cuenta de que existes y se pondrá más sobre-protector de lo que es.

— Eso lo veremos Ale, trate de ser sexy con él en una ocasión. Ya sabes, caminar contoneando las caderas y todo eso. ¿Y sabes cuál fue su reacción? — Dije poniendo unos de los pucheros que Alice me había enseñado — Me miró sonriendo y me dijo _"¿A__caso quieres un combate de luchas Swan? Pareces Robocot en modo de ataque" _— Dije tratando de imitar su voz.

— Eso es gracioso — Soltó una gran carcajada a lo que yo bufé —Okay cariño, ya me calmo —Dijo respirando hondo — Estas conmigo, yo y mi mujer interna sí que haremos milagros.

— Okay, lo que tú digas. Me gusta como soy ahora, no quiero cambiar por una persona que no me quiera tal cual soy — Dije triste.

— Nada de cambios extremos solo un poquito, no será radical, ya tengo una idea en mente —Me dijo sonriendo.

— Okay, basta de charla, ni creas que me olvide de la prenda que tienes que pagar — Dicho esto me estiró, mejor dicho me arrastró por todo el centro comercial. Creo que por fin encontró lo que buscaba, porque me miro sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario.

— ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos adolescentes nos gustaba los _Piercing's_ en los hombres? —Cómo no recordarlos ¡Dios! Era de lo más hermoso y llamativo que podía haber. ¿A quién no le gustó alguna vez estar pegada a un chico así? Ese simple aro hacia que su personalidad dijera _**"Chico malo"**_. Es más, siempre quise ponerme uno, pero era menor y a mis padres no les haría ni la puta gracia si me lo ponía.

— Si lo recuerdo ¿Y qué con eso?

— Que esa es tu prenda cariño, no sólo porque te guste — Dijo al ver mi sonrisa — En una mujer es sexy. Además, porque constantemente juega con el aro de los labios con la lengua dando así fantasías sueltas a quien lo mira.

— ¿Y? — Lo animé para que siguiera.

— Haremos que Edward sueñe con lo que pueda hacer ese _Piercing_, haremos que por lo menos se duche varias veces al día con agua fría — Sonrió de manera diabólica.

— Ale, tienes demasiadas esperanzas puestas en mí. En primera, no creo ser sexy. En segunda, no creo que se fije en mí. Y para culminar, ya llevo uno en el ombligo… las Swan en una borrachera nos la pusimos — Dije enumerando todo con mis dedos.

— Oh mi niña, sí que lo eres, ahora vamos a que te veas más sexy —me miro sonriente — ¿Edward ya vio el que llevas en el ombligo? — Negué con la cabeza.

— Eso es perfecto, será más fácil — Si seguía sonriendo de esa manera seria como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pronto necesitaría una reconstrucción facial.

Entramos a la tienda de _Tattos_ y _Piercing's_ que se me hacía familiar. Me era familiar ya que Jake me había comentado que su novia Leah tenía uno… Y lo confirmé ya que quién estaba ahí era Leah y mi amigo estaba junto a ella.

Les presenté a Ale y rápidamente conversaron animadamente. Él les conto el plan y luego Leah eligió el Piercing - según ella tenía el poder de hacer tener un orgasmo cuando lo vieras-, me lo pusieron y no dolió nada, la anestesia la que hizo que no me desmayara en pleno acto.

Mire el bendito aro, y realmente, no es por ser vanidosa pero en mis labios quedaban súper bien dejándolos más carnosos, y el idiota de Ale tenía razón, no podía parar de jugar con él.

— Eso sí que es excitante — Dijo Jake —pero amo más el aro de Leah.

— ¿Tienes un Piercing? — Pregunté asombrada. Solo asintió con una sonrisa — ¿Dónde que no lo noto?

Leah saco la lengua, en medio de esta había un Piercing de plata, otro punto a favor de Ale, se veía sexy en una mujer

— No sabes los excitantes besos que recibo, de sentir el metal frio es…

— ¡Demasiada información, Jake! — Grité.

—Bella, ya sabes, si necesitas nuestra ayuda solo tienes que decirlo — Me dijo Leah.

Asentí agradecida.

— Jake, mañana paso por tu taller para traer a mi bebe — Dije, lo extrañaba a horrores.

Agradecí eternamente a mis amigos por apoyarme en esto, solo esperaba que mis hermanas reaccionaran igual que ellos. Mire a Ale con todo el cariño que le tenía, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia y de lo que me pasó él seguía siendo el amigo – hermano- que dejé en Phoenix.

En ese momento hablaba por el móvil con alguien. Estaba tan metida dentro de mi mundito; recordando cuando éramos niños, las travesuras que hacíamos, entre otras cosas, hasta que de repente sentí que me tapaban los ojos.

— ¿Qué demo….? — Dije hasta donde pude ya que Ale hablo enfrente de mí.

— Calma cariño, solo quería darte una sorpresa — Dijo con un tono divertido que era raro.

— Juguemos al adivinador, mi pequeña Bells — Habló mi amigo después de un momento.

— Ale, te adoro ¿Lo sabes, no? — Dije sonando demasiado dulce — Así que si quieres seguir teniendo a Alecito es mejor que pares, sabes que odio las sorpresas — Respondí medio gritando.

— Niña mala Bells — Dijo una voz que me sonaba familiar.

— ¿Ale, quien me cubre los ojos? — Pregunté tragando en seco.

— ¿Acaso _"mi pequeña princesa"_ ya se ha olvidado de mi? — E-esa frase no, no podía ser él… Ohh Mi Dios. Oh mí querido y adorado Dios. Toqué las manos que estaban alrededor de mis ojos y las removí, lentamente me giré para ver si mi sentido auditivo no me fallaba. Y no, no me falló, ahí enfrente mío se encontraba James junto con otro chico más, que me miraba con… Mmm… ¿Alegría? ¿Ternura?

Volví a mirar a James, sonreía con una luz sin igual; como si de un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez se tratase. Seguía siendo el hombre bueno, rubio, alto y musculoso, de pequeños ojos azules divertidos que recordaba. Aquí damas y caballeros está presente el hombre más importante en mi adolescencia; capitán del equipo de basquetbol en el que asistía, sí, así es, Bella Swan jugaba con chicos en el instituto. Pero el mejor merito era ser la Co-capitana del equipo, gracias a ser la mejor jugadora. James Lerman, hermano de Ale fue quien inicio mi amor por la música, la danza, el deporte, entre otras cosas.

¿Pero quién diría que después de conocer a Edward, James pasaría a ser el segundo hombre más importante de mi vida? Él seguía teniendo el mismo estilo de siempre, en eso ahora nos parecíamos mucho. Llevaba puesto unos jeans desgarrados de color negro, una playera blanca que se ajustaba a su torso y una cazadora de cuero negra.

Salí de mi momento de análisis y lo mire con el ceño fruncido. Los hermanos Lerman definitivamente marcaron un antes y un después en mi vida.

— Tú, pedazo de idiota ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Dije seria. James me dedico una mirada de duda y horror.

— ¿Que pasa princesa? ¿No te alegra verme? — Preguntó… ¿Asustado?

Lo único que alcance hacer era taclearlo, lo hice tan fuerte que caímos al suelo el debajo y yo encima. Me acerque a su oído y susurré.

— No me digas princesa en público, arruinarías mi reputación — Me alejé y sonreí — Te extrañé tanto maldito idiota, a la próxima que me dejes sin saber de ti te desmembrare y quemare tus partes — Soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió al ver mi cambio de humor repentino ¿En verdad lo había asustado?

— Pequeña terremoto me diste un gran susto, pensé que me odiabas — Me abrazó fuerte — Yo también te extrañé — Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró —Mi pequeña princesa.

Un carraspeo nos interrumpió, me gire vi que Ale y el otro chico nos miraban divertidos. Hasta que reaccioné y mire alrededor, las personas del centro comercial nos miraban con ternura y algunos suspiraban el típico "Aww". Me sonroje furiosamente y me levanté, le pasé la mano a Jimmy para que también lo hiciera. Se levantó, me miro fijo y sonrió al momento de pasar sus nudillos por una mis mejillas.

— Extrañe esto — Me dijo James.

— Ni te imaginas como se ve cuando está cerca de Edward — Dijo Ale sonriendo — Solo lo vi como media hora y nuestra Bells todo el tiempo estaba roja — Lo mire como si fuera a lanzar dagas por mis ojos.

— Oh cállate; ¿Que planean quedarse ahí toda la noche? — Dije poniendo mis manos en mis caderas y los mire seria —Extrañé a mis hermanos-amigos, y quiero mi abrazo grupal.

En ese momento solo me sonrieron y vinieron a abrazarme. Otro carraspeo nos interrumpió de nuevo, como sigan con eso estoy más que dispuesta a plantarle una buena patada en el culo a quien carraspee de nuevo. Gire rodando los ojos para ver quién demonios nos interrumpía pero solo encontré al muchacho que venía con James.

— ¿Ale, ahora si me la puedes presentar? — Dijo el chico con vos algo… ¿Suave?

—Oh… pero que idiota, perdóname amor — ¿Amor? Oh no… Oh Mi Dios ¿No será…? — Bells, él es Peter Morris, la persona de la que estoy totalmente enamorado — Terminó sonriendo y mirando a Peter.

— Jodida mierda — Todos se quedaron mirándome — Tú eres la persona por la que tuve que ponerme esto —le mostré el aro que tenía en el labio inferior — Mucho gusto ¡Me hace tan feliz que Ale tenga alguien a quien amar! Pero como le partas el corazón a mi amigo no me importará que seas hombre, te partiré las piernas — Dije seria.

— Carajo Ale, la chica sí que tiene agallas — Dijo riéndose — No te preocupes corazón, adoro mis piernas… Me portare bien.

— Eso es bueno, soy Bella Swan, amiga de Ale desde que tengo memoria — Me presenté pasándole mi mano para que la estrechara, pero en vez de eso me dio un abrazo que me levantó del suelo.

— No esperes que solo quiera tu mano — Dijo dejándome en el suelo —Ale me ha hablado tanto de ti que moría por conocerte — Lo miré extrañada, hacia ocho años que no nos veíamos.

— Corazón, Ale no te ha olvidado, siempre habla de su novia perfecta de secundaria — Me reí por el comentario.

— Tuve que conformarme con Ale ya que James estaba con Victoria — Mire por el rabillo del ojo a James quien tenía la mirada perdida — ¿Ocurre algo Jimmy? ¿Dije algo que te molestó? — Pregunté.

— Estoy tan feliz de verte princesa — Dijo con una media sonrisa — Es solo que dentro de unos días es el aniversario de Vicky.

—Eso es genial Jimmy, no sabía que aun seguías con ella —dije sonriendo — ¿Porque no está contigo? Quiero verla, han pasado tantos años que solo unas horas no son suficientes para ponernos al día con todo.

— Vicky, murió hace un año, princesa — Dijo con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que pugnaban sus ojos.

Sabia cuanto amaba James a Vicky, era el típico amor a primera vista. Era igual que el amor de mis hermanas con mis hermanos postizos, puro y único. Recordaba a Victoria como una joven alegre a quien no le gustaban las injusticias. Era por decirlo de algún modo, la única amiga de sexo femenino que tuve en el instituto. Me sentía mal por no haber estado para mis amigos cuando me necesitaron.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Cuándo? Explícamelo Jimmy — Pedí.

— Sentémonos — Me dijo a media voz.

Me contó toda la historia. Luego del instituto decidieron vivir juntos y lo hicieron por tres largos años. Esa parte si la conocía, aún estaba en Phoenix cuando empezaron a vivir juntos, luego se casaron. Intentaron tener hijos, pero Vicky no podía quedarse embarazada por desórdenes hormonales. Luego de cuatro años de tratamientos el milagro había ocurrido y tendrían un bebé. Pero a los tres meses de embarazo Vicky tuvo un accidente automovilístico, un borracho la embistió haciendo que el auto volcara y así la muerte fuera instantánea. Su cuerpo descansaba en Seattle donde habían vivido cuando estaban casados.

— Oh cariño, que historia tan triste — Dije con la voz ronca a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta — Sufriste muchísimo y yo no estaba ahí para apoyarte. Perdóname — Me levanté y me senté en su regazo abrazándolo — Perdónenme por dejarlos… — Dije mirando a Ale y a Jimmy — Pero tenía que salir de ahí después de lo que ocurrió.

— Mi pequeña princesa, no sabes el dolor que siento hasta ahora — Dijo secándose las lágrimas — Pero sé que ella vendría del más allá para patearme el trasero si no salgo adelante — Terminó con una media sonrisa — Y nada de perdón, hiciste lo correcto, no podías quedarte de ninguna manera en Phoenix — Dijo serio — Alejandro y yo no te guardamos rencor ¿No es así? — Miró a su hermano y el negó apoyando lo que afirmaba.

— Tienes razón, y yo la apoyaría si viniera — Dije sonriendo — Más te vale que no la apoye, sé defensa personal — Mencioné moviendo las cejas sugestivamente — Gracias por apoyarme hasta ahora, no saben el dolor que sentí por dejarlos e irme… pero tenía que dejar todo atrás.

— Eres lo que me hacía falta princesa, mi luz en la oscuridad — Dijo Jimmy —Y ya estamos juntos, nos reencontramos, hasta inclusive Ale amplio el grupo — Terminó con una sonrisa.

— No te acostumbres — Dije señalándolo divertida con un dedo — Piensa que tienes dos grandes ángeles que te guían en esta tierra, y en su aniversario vamos a visitarlos, yo también quiero verlos ¿Puedo? — Dije haciendo un puchero.

— Lo sé — Dijo pensativo — Y claro que si princesa. Pero cambiando de tema a uno más o menos agradable ¿Quién es el tal Edward? — Me preguntó. Trague en seco.

Si Alejandro era comprensivo, James era como Emmett y Jasper elevado a la infinita potencia de sobre-protector, el sí es la figura de hermano mayor ahora.

—Mmm… Arg… es… un amigo… — Dije levantándome de su regazo dirigiéndome atrás de donde Ale y Peter estaban sentados — Un amigo algo especial — Terminé y su rostro pasó a ponerse serio.

— Isabella Marie Swan — Dijo en tono amenazante. Oh, oh — Como que un amigo ¿Qué clase de amigo? ¿Trabaja? ¿Estudia? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Es de buena familia? — Y las preguntas seguían y seguían — Según lo que me conto Ale es más que especial — Terminó con el rostro más serio que de costumbre, su mirada me dio hasta miedo.

Lo paré antes de que preguntara si seguía siendo virgen. Le conté como nos conocimos, quién era, todas las cosas que sabía de él, de cómo me trataba y como me enojaba de que no me notara. Hasta el súper plan de seducción de Ale.

— Yo quiero participar princesa, sé que Vicky no se enojara si te ayudo — Dijo James — Es más, se alegrara de saber que por fin a Bella Swan le movieron la estantería — Empezó a reír.

Este amigo mío definitivamente se volvió bipolar, en el tiempo que no lo vi ya se parecía a Edward. "_Vicky, prometo que cuando te visite te hare un altar en honor a la paciencia que tuviste con este hombre"_- Pensé de manera divertida. Definitivamente Jimmy sufría de cambios de humor constante. Sonreí internamente ya que se parecía a cierto chico peli-cobrizo. Seguía de nuevo en el extraño mundo de Bella Swan, hasta que la voz de Peter me atrajo a la realidad

— Yo también _Isa,_ di que sí, puedo ser muy convincente si lo quiero — Me dijo Peter.

—Yo mientras tanto hare que nuestra victima confié en mi — Dijo Ale con una gran sonrisa — ¿Jimmy sabes que casi me quiebra la mano porque Bella le dijo que era su ex-novio? No me imaginaria como reaccionaria si supiera lo que le ha pasado.

— Ya deseo conocerlo — Dijo James con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

—Jimmy, por favor, compórtate, no lo alejes, en verdad lo quiero — Dije haciendo un puchero Made in Alice.

— Tranquila princesa, solo veremos si es digno de ti y saber que no es igual que Burton —dijo serio y apretando los puños — Porque ya el resto sabe lo que paso en Phoenix con ese idiota ¿No?

Silencio.

¿Cómo reaccionarían mis hermanas? Mis padres lo sabían, por eso accedieron a que nos mudáramos a otra ciudad. Mis hermanas se decepcionarían por no tenerles confianza ¿Y si los Cullen lo supieran? No me imaginaria lo que pudieran hacerle a Burton si lo tuvieran en frente de ellos.

— ¿Princesa, tienes algo que contarme? — Dijo Jimmy serio.

— Nadie más lo sabe — Dije en un susurro.

— ¡¿Cómo que nadie más lo sabe?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si el volviera a acercarse a ti?! — Dijo elevando la voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? — En verdad nadie tenía que saberlo — No volverá a entrar de nuevo a mi vida, él está lejos.

—Algún día tendrás que contarlo, no podemos solo depender de la distancia princesa — Dijo volviendo a serenarse —Sé que han pasado varios años, pero solo es para prevenir lo malo.

— Prometo que algún día se los contare, pero aunque no sepan nada, mis hermanos postizos y Edward ya me protegen.

— Ahora pequeña tienes tres hermanos más que harán de guardianes, veremos si Edward Cullen se merece a nuestra Bells.

Me alegró tanto que tuvieran ese instinto protector conmigo y que me dijeran que me apoyarían haciéndole ver al fantasma de los celos al amor de mi vida. Los abracé y los besé a cada uno diciendo "S_on los mejores hermanos, los adoro"_. Jimmy me contó que hace unos dos meses abrió un _Pub_ llamado _**"Dark Night"**_ en Seattle para mantenerlo ocupado y así no pensar tanto en Vicky y su hijo. También me comentó que debido al gran espacio del local, se presentan bandas o lo alquila para diferentes eventos. Miré horrorizada a los chicos al ver la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca.

—Chicos tenemos que irnos, me tienen que llevar a casa — Dije recogiendo mi morral — Conociendo a Edward no se ira de casa hasta que regrese.

— Protector, me gusta — Dijo Jimmy haciendo que riera — Pero ni creas que con eso está aprobado.

Solo reí por eso, a la hora de irnos fui con Jimmy en su auto para que la pareja tuviera privacidad, por lo que le di la dirección por si nos perdíamos de vista. Su auto era un espectacular _BMW Z4_ deportivo negro, en el sólo entraban dos personas. Le conté de mi bebé, mi adorada moto ninja _Honda CBR1000RR_ de color negro con toques de fucsia, un verdadero animal grande y potente, de cómo le rogué a mis padres que la quería haciendo que me la compraran.

Hablábamos de cosas triviales hasta que estacionamos frente al porche de mi casa. Atrás Ale bajo de su auto… ¿Solo? ¿Cuándo bajo a Peter?

— Lo deje en nuestro departamento — Dijo como leyendo mis pensamientos y acercándose — es mejor presentarnos por parte, así funcionara nuestro plan.

— Okay — Dije — ¿Qué debo decirles a los Cullen de Jimmy? Ellos no llegaron a conocerle todavía, solo mis hermanas saben de él ya que es tu hermano — Dije mirando a Ale.

— Solo dile eso, que es mi hermano que se ha mudado, lo normal — Dijo Ale — No tendremos que ocultarlo.

— Eso me parece bien — Dijo Jimmy — Ahora, a conocer a mi nuevo rival — Terminó con una gran carcajada.

— Bien — Dije agarrando mis llaves — A ver si puedes seguirme el paso abuelito — Me eché a correr hacia la entrada.

Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, la abrí, pero como mi suerte no era tanta tropecé haciendo que James - que ya me había atrapado tomándome por la cintura - cayera encima mío. Nos reímos como locos. Un carraspeo-gruñido nos hizo callar, haciendo que yo bajara más la cabeza viendo todo al revés y Jimmy la alzara. Mis hermanas me miraban asombradas y sonriendo; Emmie y Jazz serios… Y Edward parecía serio y… ¿Enojado?

— Sígueme la corriente princesa — Me susurró Jimmy al oído.

Jimmy se levantó y me ayudo en el proceso a ponerme de pie, colocando su mano en mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo. Nos giramos hacia los demás, haciendo que el bendito plan de seducción comenzara. "_Más vale Alejandro Lerman que funcione, porque de lo contrario Peter será soltero de nuevo muy pronto _– Pensé -_ ojala que mi mujer interior salga a flote, porque después de tantos años creo que ya se ahogó en el olvido"_

Rogaba internamente que mi actuación sea creíble, solo había una oración en mi cabeza mientras les sonreía a todos "¡_Dios, ayúdame!"_.

* * *

**Esperamos sus opiniones..!**

**ojala sea de su agrado...**

**atte**

**lunagotik..!**


	3. Piercing y nuevos amigos

**Cof, Cof, Cof...Luna sale...suspira...se pone derechita y las mira...**

**Se que no tengo perdón pero en mi defensa digo que entre la universidad, el trabajo y un niño de 4 años que sobrepasa la hiperactividad de Alice no he tenido mucho tiempo...pero prometo hacer tiempo para no dejarlas tan abandonadas... n.n**

**En este capi me ayudo una niña con un corazón de oro...LULU MASEN gracias por el apoyo!**

* * *

CAPITULO 3.

EDWARD POV.

Fue de este el modo en que quede.

Me quede en estado catatónico, al presenciar la interacción de Bella con este chico que parecía tener la misma edad de ella. Observe la salida de ambos perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, mientras el auto desaparecía de mi campo de visión. En mi vida pensé que Bella pudiese agradarle a una persona con aquella apariencia, ella es mi mejor amiga; pero su personalidad y apariencia dejaba ver a un chico. ¿Será que el tal Alejandro tendrá algún fetiche o algo parecido? ¿Y cómo era eso de pagar prenda? ¿Y de recuperar el tiempo? ¿Acaso todavía la quería?

Qué demonios representa este chico en la vida de Bells, eso de mejor amigo a novio no tenía sentido. ¿Será que fueron primeros amigos y después llego el amor? Las conclusiones que sacaba me producían un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo que más me preocupaba era ese calor en el pecho cuando él la abrazo, creo que tendré que observar más de cerca a ese tipo. Odiaba la sensación de sentir algo pero no saber que exactamente. ¿Y si el tal Alejandro quería de nuevo ser parte de su vida? Porque como donde hubo fuego cenizas queda, eso no lo permitiría, Bells no puede tener novio.

Seguro solo quiere jugar con ella: - _¿Y qué te hace llegar a esa conclusión Sherlock?-_me cuestiono mi conciencia. Pues que ella es una niña sin experiencia y es por ello que no puede, que pasa si abusa de ella – _Deja las estupideces para Emmett, y admite que bella es algo más que una niña ella es una mujer – P_or Dios es una niña nada más, soy su amigo y estoy para protegerla y eso es lo que hare, así que de una vez cállate deja de pensar y decir ridiculeces – _eso ni tú te lo crees, estaré aquí para decirte ''te lo dije'' para cuando te des cuenta de tu error._

Seguía con mis especulaciones, preguntándome que sería lo que estarían haciendo ahora. Lo mejor sería quedarme para ver qué y saber a qué atenernos. Bella no podría, ¿no querría volver con ella no?, de nuevo esa extraña sensación se apoderaba de mí, en donde como un cavernícola repetía _''MIA''._

-Ok, ya fue suficiente. Me canse de ver caras de idiotas – dijo Rose, haciendo que mis hermanos y yo parpadeáramos repetidamente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Pregunto Emmett – ¿Desde cuándo la peque tiene novio? – Esa pregunta sí que me interesaba.

-Pues fue un ex novio, contento de encontrarse con alguien que amo y van a ponerse al día y fue exactamente hace 8 años y dos meses – respondió Alice mirando despreocupadamente el esmalte de sus uñas.

De nuevo la ira se desencadeno en mi cerebro.

-¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? Tu misma dijiste fue hace varios años, como pudieron dejarla irse así nada mas – Dije realmente enojado – ¿Y si abusa de ella? ¿Si le hace daño? – Pregunte agarrándome el puente de la nariz.

-Hey, Hey hormonas alborotadas – Dijo Rose – es Ale lo conocemos hace años, el adora a Bella y es más, idolatra a cada mujer. Como demonios se te ocurre esa sarta de estupideces.

-''Fue'' su novio ustedes lo han dicho – replique – han pasado varios años desde la última vez que se vieron, no pueden confiar en él – Alice iba a decir algo hasta que Jazz continuo.

-Hermano, si supiera que eres el mejor amigo de Bella diría que estas celoso – Termino sonriendo.

-¿Acaso te oyes? – Dije realmente enojado – Es mi amiga, ''nuestra hermana pequeña'' ¿No piensan igual que yo?

-En eso tienes razón, pero Bella sabe defenderse bien – dijo Emmett, pensativo – Pero si ella quiere estar de nuevo con él, no podemos evitarlo. Solo nos queda apoyarla.

-Aun no me convence ese chico, y no voy a irme hasta que llegue sana y salva a casa – Dije cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.

-Pues hasta que llegue ese tiempo, vamos a nuestra casa a comer algo – Dijo Alice, la mire con el ceño fruncido – Me acaba de enviar un texto y me ha dicho que va tardar – Alzo sus manos en señal de defensa.

-Ok, preparare la cena si les sirve de algo – Gruñí dirigiéndome hacia mi volvo.

-Ok papa – Exclamaron los cuatro.

Nos dirigimos primero hacia un supermercado para comprar lo necesario para la cena. Prepararía salsa de carne con pasta y algo de ensalada para acompañar. Cuando llegamos a la casa de las Swan nos repartimos los quehaceres. Emmett y Jasper se encargarían de la mesa y los utensilios. Rose y Alice de la ensalada, y yo haría el plato principal que era una de mis especialidades. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Bella en estos momentos, si estaría bien o no. De repente Alice comenzó a ponerse rara.

-Oh dios, oh dios es genial – Dijo comenzando a dar saltitos, la miramos extrañados – ¡Es un aro genial! – grito de la nada.

-Alice cielo que te pasa – pregunto jazz.

-Vi la prenda de bella – dijo sonriendo – Es un aro genial, Dios es hermoso.

-¿De nuevo con la visiones amor? – Pregunto.

-Sí, búrlate Jasper Cullen – Dijo enojada y apuntándole con un dedo – Ya veras, yo jamás fallo.

El resto solo la miramos algo sorprendidos, era verdad que las ''visiones'' de Alice jamás han fallado. Pero un aro no parece nada de otro mundo, era totalmente extraño que actuara de esa forma. Y era más raro todavía que Bella acceda a colocarse uno, ya que desde que la conozco jamás se ha puesto nada en sus orejas. Toda mujer adora los aretes, pero quien conozca a Bella sabrá que ella no es como las demás; es diferente. Y eso la hacía única.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, nos dispusimos a comer o en caso de Emmett a devorar lo que encontraba como si fuera que llevara días sin comer. Rose comentaba a grandes rasgos la antigua relación de Bella con Alejandro y es como si estuviéramos oyendo una relación de hermanos y no de novios. Seguía hablando hasta que comento de un hermano y de cómo a unos meses después del ''noviazgo'' se mudaron a Forks. Todo era totalmente extraño. No lo sabía con exactitud pero, había algo que no encajaba. Seguía absorbiendo toda la información posible hasta el final de la cena.

Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche y la señorita no daba señales de vida. Me estaba preocupando como un demonio y los chicos solo me cargaban con sus estúpidos comentarios. Como ''_Deja a Charlie que se preocupe'' ''Podrías dejar de morderte las uñas, eso es antiestético ya vendrá'' ''No eres su padre Eddie, si le sucede algo yo mismo le parto las piernas al chico'' '' Pareces un novio celoso, ya vendrá con un demonio''_ el ultimo comentario lo dijo Rose, me quede nadando en la nada con eso. Yo solo era su amigo, ¿acaso no podían entenderlo?

Los minutos pasaban y nada. Estábamos en la sala, comiendo unas bolas de helado como postre. Los juegos en la consola de mis hermanos no me entretenía, mi mente estaba en el sonido de algún maldito vehículo que llegara. Volví por centésima vez la mirada en mi reloj, ya pasan más de las nueve y treinta, y de nuevo nada. Pase mis manos por mis cabellos, mis nervios aumentaban.

-Puedes de una maldita vez tranquilizarte-me reprendió Emmett – Carajo Edward de verdad pareces su novio.

-¡Que no lo soy! – Respondí hastiado – Solo estoy preocupado.

-Pues tranquilízate – Dijo Alice – Que llegan en 3, 2, 1.

Y en ese preciso momento se escucharon las llantas de un automóvil, enfrente de la casa. Mierda realmente Alice tienen algún tipo de sexto sentido o algo así. Pero para no parecer realmente el padre de Bella, espere sentado hasta que ella entrara a la casa. Se oían cuchicheos que por la distancia no lograba entender lo que decían. Luego se escuchó una carrera hasta la entrada, luego un estruendo de cómo alguien o algo cayendo al suelo. Todos por inercia fruncimos el ceño y nos levantamos. Mis hermanos y yo liderábamos, para saber qué había pasado. Y con lo que nos encontramos no me gusto para nada.

Bella debajo de un tipo, riendo a carcajadas. Este chico la miraba, como si un ciego viera la luz por primera vez. Le acariciaba el rostro y eso fue todo. Creo que la sangre Cullen llamo, porque por sincronía mis hermanos y yo gruñimos para hacernos notar. Bella bajo la cabeza de un modo tan chistoso que hasta podría reír, pero no era el momento. Y el chico alzo la cabeza, para sonreírme directamente. Le susurro algo al oído a Bella sonriéndole. El rubio se levantó, alzando en el proceso también a Bella. La atrajo hacia él, agarrándola por la cintura.

-Disculpa hermosa – Dijo el chico – Pero no puedo alejarme de ti.

-No te preocupes Jimmy – Respondió Bella sonriendo – Soy una chica fuerte.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda – dijo con una sonrisa – Por eso hare que me quieras Bella.

¿Jimmy? ¿Qué demonios? Mire a mis hermanos y ellos parecían tan sorprendidos como yo. Dirigí mi mirada a las hermanas de Bella y ellas solo sonreían.

-¡Jimmy! – gritaron ambas a la vez, y corrieron a saludarlo.

-Hoy sí que es un día de rencuentros – Dijo Alice saludándolo con dos besos a ''Jimmy'' que en mi mente sonaba como un insulto.

-Qué alegría verte de nuevo – Dijo Rose – Ocho largos años, son tantos ¿qué tal has estado?

-Sí, ocho largos años-dijo el chico- Pero años que se pueden recuperar-dijo mirando profundamente a Bella.

Todos nos ignoraban olímpicamente. Hasta que el educado de Jasper decidió hacernos notar.

-Buenas noches Bella, señores-dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Buenas noches-respondieron los dos hombres.

-Amm…-carraspeo Bella- él es James Lerman, hermano de Ale y uno de los hombres más importantes de mi vida-miro a James y le sonrió-Gracias a ellos, estoy aquí con ustedes.

-Oh, lo sabía, lo sabía siempre tengo la razón-dijo Alice saltando- Acaso el aro no es genial.

-Alice amor, de que aro hablas-pregunto Jazz.

-Pues de más el que lleva en los labios-respondió como algo obvio.

Todos nos giramos para mirar a Bella, que solo tenía un amago de sonrisa demostrando que estaba incomoda con la atención. Sigo recalcando esta chica es única. Mire con escrutinio sus labios y si ahí estaba, un aro que más bien aparentaba dos pelotitas de plata. Jamás en mi vida me gustaron esas clases de aros, es más me parecía idiota que una persona se jugara el cuerpo con esos artículos. Pero… en sus labios, aquellas dos gruesas franjas de un extraño color carmesí se veían magníficamente apetecibles.

Con su atuendo, toda ella gritaba ''chica mala'' y mierda ¿quién no querría ser un chico malo con una belleza así?: - ¿_Belleza Sherlock? Que pasa con lo de ´´Solo es mi amiga'' definitivamente eres bipolar mi hermano – ¿_de nuevo apareces no? Porque mejor no te ocupas de tus asuntos ¿acaso no tienes vida social?- ¿_claro que si grandísimo idiota, se te olvida que tu vida es la mía también? Hay días en lo que realmente me pregunto qué comes para que seas tan tonto. _Decidí dar la salida mental, ya que la estúpida conciencia había ganado por esta vez.

-Ya dejen de mirarme como un bicho raro-dijo Bella-Sé que no es algo bonito, pero sepan que a mí me gusto y por eso me lo puse.

-Es genial hermanita –dijo Alice- Un sueño cumplido-termino dando saltitos.

Nosotros nos quedamos con cara de ¿hummm? Hasta que Rosalie se apiado de nosotros y nos despejo la duda.

-Bella siempre quiso uno de esos-dijo haciendo un ademan hacia el aro de Bells-Pero como era menor y en Phoenix nuestros padres jamás la dejarían usar decidió dejarlo.

-Pues déjame decirte hermanita-dijo Emmett-Que te queda genial. Montada en tu bebe, serás una Bad Girl peque.

-Pues con o sin aro soy una chica mala-sonrió bella.

-Eso no lo dudes- dijeron en coro Jazz, Alice y Rose.

-Y tu Edward-dijo mirándome fijamente-¿Qué opinas?

¿Qué, que opino?, ¿Qué opino? Que es la cosa más putamente sexy que he visto en mi maldita vida. Que cuando mueves esa lengua haces que se pare el tránsito. ¿Quieres que siga?-¿_eres un maldito bipolar lo sabias?_

-Que te queda bien- respondí simplemente.

-¿Bien? -dijo James- Es la cosa más sexy que he visto en estos días-Bella la miro arqueando las cejas y su amigo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Amm… ¿Gracias?

-Y tu James ¿también vienes de Phoenix?-pregunte.

-No, hace años deje Phoenix-me respondió serio- pero si hubiese sabido que Bella residía aquí dejaría todo y vendría aquí hace años.

-Esa es una buena idea hermano-lo alentó Alejandro- En el edificio de departamentos donde me acabo de mudar hay uno desocupado, quizás te gustaría la idea y ver la mudanza para estar cerca de Bells.

-Mañana mismo iré a ver que papeles se necesitan-respondió a lo que yo solo gruñí.

Pero no crean que sea porque estaba celoso. No, bueno puede ser que si, pero solo porque después de lo de Tanya quería pasar más tiempo con Bella. Extrañaba las locuras de la pequeña. No me pueden culpar por ello ¿o sí?

-¿Donde vives actualmente? – Le pregunte.

-Vivo en Seattle, ya te lo dije, pero solo hasta mañana-respondió con una gran sonrisa mirando a Bella.

-¿Y qué edad tienes?- lo mire serio.

-Tengo 25 años Edward- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Bella-Y antes de que vuelvas a preguntar Alejandro tiene 23.

-Ok, son amigos Edward no sospechosos de un asesinato- intervino Bella- ¿Que estaban haciendo hasta que el jefe Cullen comenzara con el interrogatorio?

-Estábamos echándonos una competencia de Guitar Hero, en la consola-respondió Jasper, bastante serio, debo agregar.

-No estés serio hermano-lo codeo Emmett.

-Sigues invicto porque haces trampa-respondió indignado Jazz.

-No puede ser, ¿Bella no me digas que él no sabe de tus habilidades?-pregunto Alejandro.

-Si sabemos que es una excelente cantante-respondió Alice.

-No. No es esa habilidad, la otra-repuso de nuevo Alejandro.

-Sí, también sabemos que sabe bailar-contesto Rose- Lo que no sabemos es porque ya no lo hace enfrente nuestro.

-Demonios, que no es esa habilidad-acoto hastiado Alejandro-¿Que no saben que Bella maneja varios instrumentos musicales?

Todos y cuando digo todos, es que todos se giraron y miraron a Bella, que por cierto se encogió en su lugar. Bajo la cabeza y en ese instante supe; y apostaba todo mi salario que estaba sonrojada. Sus hermanas la miraban incrédulas, mis hermanos desconcertados y yo, yo solo la miraba como una completa caja de sorpresas.

-¿Eso es cierto Bella?-pregunto Alice.

- Amm… ¿sí?-respondió alzando la mirada-Pero fueron años de no tener práctica, 8 largos años diría yo.

Nos dirigió una sonrisa triste, a lo que Alejandro y su hermano la abrazaron como dándole algún apoyo a algo que ocurrió. ¿Qué es lo que ellos saben y nosotros no? Podría jurar, que algo había sucedido en el transcurso que vivieron en Phoenix. Tendría que acercarme a unos de los hermanos, pero definitivamente no sería a ''Jimmy'' tendría que ser Alejandro, que a pesar de ser su ex novio, no muestra tanto interés como ahora lo demuestra James. Si, mejor sería hacerme amigo de Alejandro, para así saber más de Bella.

-Perdón que me entrometa en su conversación-acoto James-Pero si sigues invicto hasta ahora es porque Bella no ha competido contigo.

-Jah, eso hay que verlo- dijo sonriendo Emmett.

Nadie lo sabía. Pero el grandote aparte de comer como si no hubiera mañana, era un experto con la guitarra. Nuestro padre nos enseñó de pequeños esa modalidad. Pero yo me había inclinado más hacia la modalidad de mi madre, fue ella la que me enseño el amor por el piano. Tocar ese instrumento hacia que mi mente volara, que me desahogara en él. Era una terapia sensacional cuando estaba enojado.

Y fue entonces que por el rostro de Bella, sabía que vendría. En el ambiente se respiraba desafío.

-Que dices Emmett, el que gane tendrá al perdedor como sirviente por dos meses-Emmett ya tenía los hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas a causa de su sonrisa, pero Bella sonrió aún más- Si yo pierdo grandulón, te obsequio la guitarra autografiada que Slash me regalo.

Hubo un jadeo colectivo. Todos miraron a Emmett, su sonrisa había desaparecido totalmente. Quedo totalmente estático. Pero como no, si ese artista era como su ídolo. En su habitación, hay un poster enorme autografiado por él. En ese momento al ver la reacción del grandote, Bella subió las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Cómo?-fue lo único que mi hermano pronunció.

-Pues es fácil-comento Alejandro- como saben a Bells no le gusta que gasten un dólar por ella, en uno de sus cumpleaños con Jimmy decidimos regalarle una de las entradas que nos habían dado unos amigos. Así no habríamos gastado nada por ella, ¿Saben cómo se pone si gastamos por ella?-dijo indignado- Pues lo que ella no sabía que luego del concierto, podíamos hablar y fotografiarnos con los artistas. Fue ahí que vi a Slash y a modo de juego le pedí su guitarra, pero me lleve una negativa tan grande; que me desafío a que cantara algunas de la canciones con su guitarra.

Todos estábamos ahora sentados en la sala para seguir escuchando los recuerdos de ellos junto con Bella. Podría sonar estúpido pero así conocíamos un poco más de ella.

-Fue así como le dije que una amiga lo podría hacer-continuo- Y tire a Bella al campo de batalla, Slash la miro sopesando posibilidades y sonrió. Dijo que la pequeña no podría con el así que le tendió su propia guitarra, para que cumpliera el reto. Luego de que Bella me matara con la mirada accedió, y canto la música ''Sweet Child of Mine'' que generalmente Slash acompaña con la guitarra. Aun no olvidare las caras de idiotas que tenían cuando Bella termino y más cuando firmo su propio instrumento, regalándoselo a Bella y le dijo…

-Para una gran promesa musical-termino Bella por él.

Todos nos giramos para verla y efectivamente traía consigo un estuche que parecía de mayor tamaño que ella. Emmett se levantó, dirigiéndose a bella.

-¿Puedo?-le pregunto dudoso-Amo a ese artista-continuo, pero enseguida miro a Rose-Osita solo es un amor platónico, tu eres el amor de mi vida-concluyo mirando de nuevo a Bella.

-Claro Emm, te lo presto-los ojos de Emmett brillaron, como un niño en la mañana de navidad-Pero lo que le pase a mi bebe te pasara a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi hermano solo asintió. Sujeto el estuche y lo coloco en la mesita de cristal de la sala. Lo abrió y definitivamente ahí se encontraba la famosa guitarra de Slash. Como nueva, se nota que Bella la cuidaba y en la parte inferior izquierda se encontraba el autógrafo del ex dueño. La peque sí que era una caja de sorpresas.

-Aún tengo la grabación si quieren verla-comento luego de un momento Alejandro- Siempre la veo cuando nos acordamos de Bells.

-Eso sería fantástico-acoto Alice-Tráelo cuando quieras, quiero ver ese espectáculo.

-¿Es que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada Ale?-lo miro seria Bella. Oh, oh-Gracias a esa boca me he metido en las más grandes vergüenzas de mi corta edad-pero luego sonrió-Pero también gracias a esa boquita-continuo tocando sus labios-Tengo esto, sabias que te adoro-termino abrazándolo. De nuevo algo… hormigueaba dentro de mi pecho.

-Lo sé, lo se Bells yo también te adoro-de repente miro su reloj- Diablos, tenemos que irnos Jimmy mira la hora que es. Vendré por ti cariño, mañana temprano. Tenemos cosas que hacer-culmino guiñándole un ojo. Se despidió de nosotros con un asentimiento de cabeza, beso a Bella en las mejillas.

-Nos vemos pronto princesa-dijo James.

-Pronto nos veremos de nuevo Jimmy-acoto Bella.

Luego James sujeto a Bella con sus sucias patas, el rostro de Bella. La acerco y la beso, no sé si fue por largo rato o cerca de sus labios. Solo sé que mi mente gritaba ¡maldito idiota!, que se cree para hacerle eso a mi amiga – ¿_de nuevo con lo de amiga? – _tú, cállate hoy no hablo contigo.

-Te quiero, mi princesa del rock-dijo James y de ese modo se fue.

Mire a Bella que estaba entre sonrojada e impresionada. Llevo las manos a donde beso james y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Al poco rato, sonó su móvil y lo reviso. Soltó unas palabrotas y una carcajada girándose de nuevo a nosotros.

-¿No tienes algo que contarnos Bella?-pregunto Alice poniendo las manos en jarras y golpeando el pie en el suelo.

-Que tendría que contarles-respondió bella cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

-Algo como _nos vemos pronto princesa_-respondió Alice.

-¿O cómo _te quiero mi princesa del rock_?-pregunto Rosalie.

-O como te den un casi beso peque-acoto Emmett.

-O como te sujetara cerca de él-sugirió Jasper.

-O como que se iluminen los ojos, te sonrojes y ni siquiera te alejes de James el tiempo que estuvo aquí, ¿Que rayos fue eso Bella?-termine.

-En primera ustedes dos-señalo a sus hermanas-James siempre me llamo de esa manera, ¿Qué es diferente ahora?-dijo guiñándoles el ojo. Alice y Rosalie solo taparon sus bocas con asombro, se miraron y sonrieron.

-Ok, ya lo recordamos-respondió Rose.

-Y ustedes tres-nos señaló-Dejen de hacerse de los hermanos protectores, que para eso me basto yo solita, ¿Cuantas veces debo decirles que no soy una niña?

-Y tu Edward-dijo mirándome seria- Algún día me tendré que enamorar y amar a alguien, así como también tendré que sufrir, pero deja que yo lo haga sola. Tengo que pelear mis batallas-respiro hondo-Así que como el buen amigo que eres necesito que me apoyes y no andes gruñendo a diestra y siniestra cuando un chico se me acerca.

Wooow. Solo eso podría decir. Me dejo sin habla, quien diría que Bella _"Ruda"_ Swan me dejo en blanco. De nuevo algo que no sé qué era, pero me golpeo fuerte el pecho. Odiaba tener ese maldito hormigueo en mi interior.

-Ok _''Isabello''_, no te enojes con tu amigo que te quiere-dije abrasándola por los hombros y despeinándola las mechas rosas y verdes era un revoltijo en el moño desordenado que tenía.

-Hey, deja eso que el peinado me sale caro-dijo Bella.

-Pero si nunca has ido a un salón de belleza-dijo Rose.

-Por eso genio, acaso el sarcasmo no está en su diccionario hoy-acoto Bella.

Todos nos reímos de bella. Sus chistes siempre eran buenos, toda ella era la luz, la alegría y la locura del pequeño grupo que conformábamos.

-Eres genial Bella, que haríamos sin ti-dijo Emmett alzándola del piso.

-N…no…pu…puedo…res…respi…rar-dijo Bella.

-Ya bájala de una vez bruto, vas a cometer un asesinato-dijo Rose, dándole un zape a su novio.

-Y ahora que sobreviví a mi muerte ¿qué haremos?-pregunto Bella.

-Pues es viernes, y hoy la pasamos en grupo y… debemos festejar que Edward de nuevo es parte del grupo-dijo Alice emocionada.

-Tenemos todo lo necesario, palomitas, bebidas y helados-dijo Jazz.

-Que les parece una competencia de karaoke-dije.

-GENIAL-grito Alice- Ups perdón me emocione-termino tapándose la boca.

Colocamos los sillones por las paredes, despejando el centro del salón. Solo dejamos la mesita central y algunos cojines de los sofás que habíamos apoyado por las paredes. Las chicas fueron a la cocina a organizar las ''municiones'' como textualmente Emmett lo nombro, mientras mis hermanos y yo conectamos los amplificadores con el equipo y la pantalla plana de la sala.

Cuando terminamos me senté en uno de los cojines alrededor de la mesita, en eso un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral sintiendo un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Lo se e estoy poniendo modo vidente, Alice me mata si llego a ocupar su lugar. Pero en mis 30 años jamás sentí algo tan profundo, algo… que de cierta manera me asustaba; solo me sentí así cuando tome la decisión de ir al extranjero a cumplir mi sueño y cuando decidí quedarme en Forks para recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi familia.

Han sido tres maravillosos años aquí, el amor de mis padres siguió siempre latente por mí. Mis hermanos a pesar de ser mayores fueron como niños encontrando un tesoro perdido, al estar de vuelta. Mis cuñadas dignas mujeres de mis hermanos, no podrían haber hecho una mejor elección y finalmente Bella la mejor amiga que en mi vida imagine tener. En fin fueron momentos que por nada del mundo cambiaria y heme aquí sentado al estilo indio como un niño, para pasar una noche de amigos.

En este momento estaba recordando el año infierno que nos hicimos pasar Bella y yo, de las bromas, insultos y hasta golpes que me propino cuando me pasaba de listo. Y vaya que mano tenía la niña. En eso, gritos me sacaron de mi ensoñación y estos venían de la cocina. Mire a mis hermanos y estos solo se encogieron de hombros, haciéndome saber que no sabían lo que pasaba en la cocina.

¿Estarían hablando de James? ¿En realidad Bella se sentía atraída por él? Aunque de cierta manera el aspecto de este tipo era igual al de la peque, seguro es esa la razón por la cual le gusta James. Es libre, de aspecto rebelde, se ve el lazo que une a estos…. Un lazo del que solamente James, Alejandro y Bella compartían. A simple vista, se ve un gran sentimiento de hermandad, lo que no sé es cómo carajos el tal ''Jimmy'' paso a un nivel más sentimental. Había tantas preguntas sin respuestas que me tenían al límite de la locura, era un completo calvario ¿Por qué Bella me hace sentir querer saber más de ella? Se imaginan sentir cosas extrañas y no saber que son. Pues así es como exactamente me siento, casi al borde del abismo.

En eso aparecieron las Swan, trayendo bandejas de aperitivos y bebidas. Como los caballeros que nuestros padres nos enseñaron a ser, nos levantamos para ayudar a las chicas. Iba justo para ayudar a Bella cuando me envió la mirada del mal, se me había olvidado decirles la muy testaruda tenía una mirada totalmente aterradora.

-Ni se te ocurra Cullen, yo puedo sola- y así es como sola dejo todo encima de la mesita.

-Solo intentaba ser caballeroso contigo peque-murmure.

-Si como no, ¿caballero? Soy yo más que tú ¿Acaso no soy _Isabella_? Princesa- y ahí estaba esa sonrisa maliciosa que era la promesa de que iba a ver más sobrenombres.

-¿Si tú eres más caballero que nadie, porque no me ayudas a sentar?-respondí sutilmente para molestarla- Ya que yo soy la princesa.

-Claro su majestad, como usted diga-me ofreció su mano para que yo la agarrara y así hacerme sentar. Pero con lo que no contaba la pequeña era con la jugada que iba a hacer.

Rápidamente sujeté la mano de ella con fuerza para estirarla hacia mí. Alcé nuestras manos juntas y la subí en mis hombros, haciendo que al instante empezara a removerse y gritar al mismo tiempo. Sujete sus piernas para que no besara de manera peligrosa el suelo.

-Suéltame de una vez Edward, juro que cuando me bajes te castrare-me dijo Bella soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-Mantén tú, tu boca cerrada que de lo contrario no te bajare-respondí.

-Y una mierda Cullen, bájame o morderé tu flaco trasero y cada vez que te sientes te acordaras de mí.

-Estas lejos Swan, no podrás hacerlo-contraataque sonriendo.

Los chicos solo sonreían por lo cómico de la situación. Hasta yo, Bella odiaba que un chico se convirtiera a lo cavernícola y la alzara en los hombros.

-Mierda-dijo Bella-Bájame Cullen estoy sangrando.

-No mientas Swan, solo es una estrategia para que te baje.

-Es verdad, bájala tiene la boca llena de sangre-dijo Emmett, bajando a Bella de mis hombros.

Gire a ver a Bella y no me gustó nada lo que vi. Al parecer a causa de la posición la perforación de su boca comenzó a sangrar ¡Mierda! Rápidamente la recosté en el sofá de manera que su cabeza quedara inclinada hacia atrás.

-Rápido tráiganme un poco de algodón, y agua para limpiarla-dije a lo que Alice y Rose fueron por las cosas.

-Te dije que estaba sangrando, jamás te miento amigo-dijo bella dándome una media sonrisa.

-Te duele-pregunte.

-No, aún tengo el efecto de la anestesia tranquilo me dijeron que esto podría pasar-murmuro.

-Tenía que habérmelo dicho peque, menos mal no ha pasado a mayores-dije viendo la zona-solo es por la presión de sangre en la parte de cabeza de tu cuerpo.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima ves hermano, me dio un susto de muerte-dijo Emmett.

-Aquí están las cosas que pediste-dijo Alice pasándome lo que había pedido.

Procedí a limpiar la zona, afortunadamente el efecto de la anestesia había menguado el dolor por la posición. Mierda ese aro, solo pensaba en como jugar con él. Sonreí al recordar los juegos que hacíamos en grupo antes de salir con Tanya. Bella era una niña. Una niña en un cuerpo de un chico de 23 años, compararme con su edad me hacía sentirme viejo quien diría que un hombre de 30 años tendría ganas de volver a disfrutar de su infancia. A veces me burlaba de Emmett por ser un niño, pero ser niño de vez en cuando no hacia mal. Al contrario daba vida al alma.

-Listo peque, se detuvo el sangrado-dije limpiando el pequeño resto de sangre- Creo que debemos irnos a casa chicos, es mejor que Bella descanse-termine dirigiéndome a mis hermanos- Hay tiempo de sobra para poder hacer un viernes a lo Swan-Cullen.

-Gracias hermanito, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero-dijo Bella abrazándome. Algo, se removió en mi poniéndome feliz, pero triste al mismo tiempo, esa era ella una niña con una gran corazón.

-De nada peque, ve a descansar ¿Hoy fue un día cargado para ti no es verdad?-pregunte levantándome de su lado.

-Sí, ha sido un día de muchas emociones-respondió suspirando, solo ese gesto la hacía ver adorable-Bueno caballeros-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-Damas-hizo una reverencia con una falda imaginaria-Esta chica se retira a sus aposentos para descansar, Jimmy no querrá verme con ojeras. No, no, no eso sería horrible. Duhh es una broma saquen las caras de idiotas-dijo al observarla con ojos y bocas más abiertas de lo normal-Adiós chicos. Emmett cuida a mi bebe, le pasa algo y juro que Rose no tendrá nietos que darle a mis padres, nos vemos.

Esa fue su despedida. Emmett tapaba sus partes nobles consiente de que la peque era de armas tomar, quien lo diría semejante orangután teniéndole miedo a una niña. Pero lo que me puso a pensar era que la ''CITA'' con ''JIMMY'' En momentos como estos me gustaría poder leer la mente de los demás, más de esos chuchos recién aparecidos.

-Awww no es genial, mi hermanita por fin movió la estantería de alguien-dijo Alice mirándome fijamente, yo regrese el gesto frunciendo el ceño.

-James no parece mal tipo-dijo Jazz-Se veía sincero.

Yo solo boqueaba como pez ante lo que dijo, primero Alejandro luego James quien seguirá. Algo me decía que esto iba a ser solo el comienzo de algo que no iba a gustarme nada.

-Pues yo con tal de que se guarde sus manos para él, yo tampoco tengo problema-acoto Emmett-Pero en general apoyo a Jasper.

-¿Y tú que piensas Edward? A que si se ven lindos los dos-pregunto Rose con una expresión que no supe descifrar-Seria genial que Bella tuviera un novio como Jimmy.

-Digamos que eso de novios está muy lejos-respondí bufando-Y hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto, la peque es demasiado para un hombre como él. Además es muy precipitado para pensar en eso solo se han visto en pocas horas.

-Pero fueron años antes de esas pocas horas-apunto Alice y luego frunció el ceño- Tanto Jimmy como Alejandro conocen de manera casi espiritual a Bella. No me sorprendería que fuera novia de Jimmy ya que Ale se mantuvo al margen. Antes de venir para Forks, Bella se comportaba muy rara. Solo quería ver a sus dos amigos, ya no bajaba a comer, ya no reía nada. Ni permitía que la tocáramos y eso me llego a asustar y preocupar, hasta que nuestros padres nos dijeron que solo era por los cambios que iban a vivir. Desde que llegamos aquí quemo todo su guardarropa y empezó a comprar las ropas que viste ahora.

¿Cambios? ¿Acaso la peque no era así desde que llego? De modo que la peque vestía normal. Si, esto era los síntomas de la adorable adolescencia, el instinto de querer revelarse por todo. Es el típico portal rebelde de la juventud. Imaginando a Bella hacer berrinches por no querer mudarse de ciudad seria increíble. Pero el hecho de no querer ser tocada por nadie, era muy difícil de comprender. Al principio de nuestra amistad se alejaba de cualquier toque. Solo permite que sea de luchas o golpes nada que pudiera demostrar cariño o algo similar.

-Antes era dulce-continuo- Pero meses después de nuestra llegada cambio. Para bien o mal. Ya no hubo cantos, bailes ni tarareadas. Absolutamente nada. Ella se convirtió en lo que hoy es, una chica hecha de titanio y madura para su edad. Por eso, digo que se conocen a un nivel casi espiritual. Jimmy si puede tocarla, sin ser rechazado al principio. Y Ale besarla y abrazarla, sin duda comparten un lazo especial.

-Es verdad recuerdas Emm, ¿La primera vez que la conocimos como cuñada oficial, Tú la abrazaste y ella se disculpó desapareciendo de nuestra vista?

-Si aunque esa ves solo pensé que la asuste-respondió Emmett-Suelo causar esa impresión. Termino riendo.

-Pues creo que hay amor y nada fraternal por aquí-dijo Rose- Creo que por fin tendremos un cuñadito.

-Ok, es hora de ir a casa-dije levantándome del sofá-Esme nos matara si llegamos tarde.

-Ya son un poco mayores como para rendir cuentas a _Mami Esme_- dijo con burla Rose.

-No sabes lo que es capaz de hacer-dijo estremeciéndose Emmett.

-Hasta luego chicas-dije despidiéndome y tratando de no ver las muestras cariñosas de mis hermanos con sus respectivas parejas.

Eran realmente raros los cambios que paso Bella. ¿Será que solo extrañaba a sus amigos? ¿O es solo porque se alejó de James? ¿Pero si ella fue novia de Alejandro? Dios este quebradero de cabeza ya me estaba causando una jaqueca. _Hay algo aquí Cullen de modo que tenemos que saber qué es lo que pasa_. Si, lo sé pero cállate. No quiero que me vean y que luego digan que me estoy volviendo loco por hablar solo.

Cuando mis hermanos por fin terminaron sus muestras de afecto, decidí enviarle un mensaje a la peque. Pasaría mañana antes de ir al hospital, para verla como todos los sábados. Lo bueno era que solo atendíamos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Ya decía mi padre, tiempo para el trabajo y tiempo para la familia y vida social. Y eso jamás nadie lo discutía. Por eso Jasper tenía tiempo luego del buffet donde ejercía como uno de los dueños para estar con Alice. Así como también Emmett sacaba tiempo de su compañía de software para estar con Rosalie.

Pero ahora que mi tiempo libre aumento debido a lo que sucedió con Tanya, no sabía exactamente en que ocuparlo. Quién lo diría un hombre de 30 años viendo que hacer los fines de semanas, era totalmente patético. Todo, por lo que alguna vez llegue a sentir. Tenía una meta, recuperar de nuevo a mi amiga y tener una vida social favorable como antes de conocer a la arpía de Tanya. _¡Vaya hasta que por fin entras en razón! _gracias por el apoyo, sabes que también te estimo. Volví a la tarea de escribirle un texto a bella.

_**Buenas noches Bells, que tengas dulces sueños. Nos vemos mañana ;)**_

_**E.**_

_**Buenas noches :), aún sigo pensando que eres gay. LOL**_

_**B.**_

Siempre la misma argumentación, Dios esta niña nunca olvida nuestro primer encuentro. Pero quien podría olvidarlo, Bella era fuego cuando se enojaba. Y bien dicen no juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar.

_**Ya sabes, no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana. LoL**_

_**E.**_

_**¡Lo sabía! Ahora ya tengo pruebas. Pobres chicas la decepción que se llevaran u.u tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo conmigo si tu guardas el mío de que soy una chica. LoL.**_

_**B.**_

Si esta es la Bella de siempre mi mejor amiga, no la que se había alejado de mí.

_**¿Quién lo descubriría? soy una tumba a cambio, me tienes que contar de tus nuevos o diría antiguos amigos. **_

_**E.**_

_**Te lo contare casi todo**_

_**B.**_

Esto no me nada. ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en mí?

_**Porque ''casi''.**_

_**E.**_

_**Es lo mismo que mi habitación, descubrirán lo que hay en mi alma y es mejor que algunas cosas queden ahí.**_

_**B.**_

_**Ok. Si es de ese modo, está bien pensé que ya confiabas en mí.**_

_**E.**_

_**Para nada. En ti confío más de lo que te imaginas Eddie. :)**_

_**B.**_

_**Es bueno saberlo Isabella. Buenas noches.**_

_**E.**_

_**Buenas noches ;)**_

_**B.**_

Al llegar a la entrada de nuestra casa, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación ya era muy tarde. Mis padres ya estarían dormidos. Por lo que me duche y solo me puse en pantalón de mi piyama. Hoy fue un día de muchos acontecimientos. Buenos para Bella y malos para mí. Pero en cierto modo agradecí por saberlo, ya no me verían la cara de idiota en donde fuera. Me reproche de nuevo, al lastimar a Bella haciéndola sangrar. Pero afortunadamente no fue nada grave.

Que manía de ponerse semejante aro en los labios. Debo de admitir que realzaba el color carmín de sus labios carnosos. Detente Cullen de nuevo desvariando es una niña. Una niña que es tu amiga, tu mejor amiga. _Y aquí de nuevo con la fase de evasión y negación ¡yupi! – porque no te duermes y dejas dormir a los demás. _Nunca pensé en hacerle caso, pero era lo más sensato que ha dicho hasta el momento. Con esos pensamientos deje que Morfeo me cobijara en sus brazos.

**BELLA POV**

Aquí estaba yo, sentada en medio de mi cama esperando que no se les fueran la lengua a mis hermanas y contárselo todo a Edward. Si, les confesé a mis queridas hermanas que el que estremece todos los tambores y platillos de mi batería es nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Mi mejor amigo. Hoy por primera vez en 8 años mis hermanas sabrían un poco más de mí, entrarían a mi habitación. Y estaba preparándome psicológicamente para las preguntas de mis hermanas. Ya habían pasado varios minutos que mis cuñados se fueron. Y otros más el de textear con Edward. Y mis hermanas, nada. Hasta que oí unos pasos y fuertes suspiros, que le siguieron unos toquecitos en la puerta.

-Pasen, está abierta-dije retorciéndome las manos.

Al entrar ambas se quedaron en blanco, observando mi habitación. Las paredes que antes eran blancas, ahora tenían dos colores negro y fucsia. Mi escritorio blanco estaba situado enfrente de un espejo que no servía de nada ya que no lo usaba, pero que sostenía las fotos de mi familia, mis amigos y de los Cullen. Observaron la cama, que tenía un cobertor negro con almohadas de color negro y el dosel del mismo color. Pufs distribuidos cerca del gran ventanal de mi balcón. Y más a lo lejos mi tesoro personal, la pared con estante que contenía los libros y cd's que más me gustaban. Y al costado mi hermoso piano de cola negro, al lado de una batería que me regalaron mis padres y la fila de guitarras desde clásicas hasta eléctricas. Todas en líneas y afinadas, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Como siempre me gustaba.

Decidí hacerme notar carraspeando un poquito, para que así me dieran su atención. Cuando posaron sus miradas en la mía, sentí de nuevo el miedo de sus preguntas. Pero cuando descifre la comprensión en su mirada, tome la palabra olvidándome del repentino miedo que tenía.

-Hice cambios desde que llegue aquí, sé que quizás nunca han entrado aquí. Pero este es el lugar es una parte de mí. Quizás pensaran que es algo drástico para una chica como yo, pero es así como soy y espero que comprendan que no solo en la ropa soy así. Este es mi mundo, un mundo que quiero compartir con ustedes, mis hermanas-termine diciendo.

Pero al terminar de decir el mini discurso, mis hermanas se abalanzaron encima de mí dándome un gran abrazo, y varios besos que me decían que me comprendían y apoyaban en mi extraño mundo. Un mundo que por años después de lo que ocurrió con Burton, solo era de un color; un negro matizado de dolor y lágrimas. Sueños rotos, metas que nunca alcance por el miedo de volver a ser la Bella de 8 años atrás. La Bella que estaba escondida detrás de la coraza de la nueva Bella, una chica de apariencia ruda que no es lastimada por nadie.

-Wow, jamás imagine que tu cuarto sería tan tú-dijo Alice- Lo transformaste, aunque estoy molesta por que no me hubieras llamado quizás entre las tres, podríamos haberlo terminado antes.

-Esto es lo que soy, con sus sombras y su color-dije encogiéndome de hombros- Solamente Bella.

-Ahora solamente Bella-dijo Rose-O debería decir Bellaward, si mi memoria no me falla tienes algo que contarnos.

-Así es les debo una historia, así que no me interrumpan hasta que termine ¿de acuerdo?

Comencé con mi noviazgo con Alejandro, las razones por las cuales comenzamos con la farsa de la relación-Yo no quería que lo molestaran, es como mi hermano jamás dejaría que lo dañaran por su condición-También de que estaba de novio con Peter. Llegue a la historia de Jimmy, lo que me enseño. Las veces que me escabullía para jugar básquet. Y la parte final de su vida su noviazgo y matrimonio con Victoria. A la que ambas lloraron por la muerte de su esposa e hijo. Y hasta el súper plan de seducción de los chicos, también que teníamos el apoyo de Leah y Jake.

-De nuevo wow, ¿dónde demonios estuvimos para que no nos enteráramos de eso?-pregunto Alice.

-Pues ¿en la universidad?, algunas cosas también me he enterado hoy, ha sido un día de locos-dije recostándome por el respaldo de mi cama-solo tengo una pequeña duda ¿Me ayudaran con el plan o no?

Ambas se miraron y muy serias se giraron a mirarme, ya me sudaban las manos por lo que pudieran decir. Pero si no me apoyaban no importaba solo quería compartir esto con ellas. Si a la primera Edward no demostraba algún tipo de afecto más fuerte aparte del de ser su ''hermanita'' lo dejaría. Seguiría adelante con o sin él. Simplemente no iba a cambiar por quien no demostrara que era especial para esa persona.

-¡Claro que sí!-gritaron ambas.

-Ya me estaba preocupando, que caminaras por la otra vereda. Y te gustara más levantar faldas que bajar pantalones-dijo Rose. Juro que trate de no reír pero no pude evitarlo.

-Sabes si alguna vez pensé que ya no te podrías superar, me sorprendes y con cada cosa Rose-dije a modo de broma.

-Ya sabes, es difícil ser yo-en eso también Alice se unió a las carcajadas.

-Necesito el número de Ale para cuando vayamos de compras-dijo Alice dando palmaditas.

-Una sola cosa Alice, Ale sabe cómo lo quiero nada de variar lo que pedí; ni exagerarlo me gusta cómo visto y no quiero negativas-dije mirándola seriamente.

-Palabra de una super diseñadora, prometo seguir lo que Ale me diga-dijo poniendo la mano derecha en el corazón, creo que eso dice que va cumplir con la promesa ¿no?

-Confió en ustedes, solo que nada; ni una sola palabra a Edward-dije mirándolas-Y como sé que no se van a poder aguantar soltar la lengua a mis queridos cuñaditos, solo ellos además de nosotros pueden saberlo nadie más ya son demasiados. Y si Emmie hace una sola broma o Jasper prepárense para usar un cinturón de castidad por la eternidad, porque la tirare en el océano.

-Ok pero no seas tan dramática, confórmate con saber que si te molestan prometo ponerlo en penitencia sexual-prometió Rose.

-Amén que así sea-confirmo Alice persignándose.

-Confío en ustedes, lo primero que quiero que hagan es hacerle creer a Edward es que soy bisexual o que no me decido aun, lo que quieran… eso tiene un fin según Peter. Me pueden decir qué demonios ven de sexy en que una chica sea bisexual.

-Pues que puedes hacer un trio o que puedas experimentar, hay una infinidad de fines pero esos dos sí que piensan en todo-dijo Rose.

-Además que eso despertara la duda en Edward y quizá muy en el fondo tenga algo pervertido que salga a flote-acoto Ali.

-Lo que sea, ahora niñas a dormir. Mañana seguiremos si es que Rose no me deja con los huesos como esponja.

-Solo es una rutina leve pequeña problemática-dijo Rose revolviéndome el pelo.

-Lo que digas solo déjame por lo menos con fuerzas para aguantar a un grupo enorme de adictos a las compras.

-Lo prometo, además con esa rutina sé que escondes un gran cuerpo debajo de esos metros y metros de tela negra a la que le llamas ropa.

- Si como no, ahora si podemos dormir mañana vendrá Jimmy para acompañarme, en mi tortuoso día de compras yupi-dije con un gran animo-nótese el sarcasmo.

-Algún día nos contaras, todo lo que pasa por esa cabecita-dijo Alice acariciándome la cabeza.

-Algún día-susurre.

-Gracias pachoncita, por darnos esta oportunidad de estar en tu vida-dijo Rose.

-¿Qué jamás podrás olvidar de ese sobrenombre?-dije enfurruñada.

-Nop- respondió remarcando la p.

-Buenas noches pachoncita, descansa que vas a necesitar energía de sobra más de la que Ali tiene.

-Hey que estoy aquí, que descanses Bella.

-Hasta mañana-respondí con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

Con esa despedida decidí darme un baño. Al terminar me lave los dientes y me puse mi pijama que solo consistía en una remera de AC-DC y un pantalón de chándal. Luego ya en mi cama, con la mirada en el techo y el dosel de mi cama me dije a mi misma; que debía darme una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de dar un paso en el terreno sentimental, a pesar de no ser deseada ni nada bonita trataría. Que si alguien me quisiera fuera por lo que soy no por lo que aparento ser. Lograría que Edward quisiera una autentica mujer, no solo una apariencia. Pero si él fuera tan superficial lo dejaría por lo sano como debería de ser.

Tengo derecho a que me quieran, no voy a dejar que sombras del pasado sigan haciéndome débil. Sé que puedo, y lo voy a lograr. No me vencerás Jack Burton, te quedaras en el pasado donde perteneces. Vamos mujer interior, no me decepciones sal a flote, quiero ser mejor. Mejor por mí, solo por mí. No más tristeza, ni pesadillas un 31 de octubre. No más, soy fuerte y seguiré luchando contra los demonios del pasado.

Y con esos pensamientos deje que un sueño acogedor me llevara a la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

**Espero que fuera de su agrado...y si merezco un review me lo mandan n.n**

**Este capi también tiene otra dedicatoria especial...y es a las niñas que se tomaron un tiempito y leyeron este fic gracias n.n...: karenov17, supattinsondecullen, Angy Mansen Cullen, crazy55bella, Kriss21, ini narvel, gabystar16, Katiuska Cullen Swan, huezito cullen, Flopi..**

**Besos..!**

**LUNAGOTIK..!**


End file.
